


Проект Озма

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [31]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work, Oz - L. Frank Baum, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Parallel Universes, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Янка снова сталкивается с самым проблемным для себя фэндомом - ВС Волкова. И выясняется, что её самофанфики на собственную жизнь создали множество отражённых вселенных... Также в фике тайны маленького Мирка Маргит.





	Проект Озма

1.

Однажды, когда и Рина в гостях была, Янка заикнулась:

– Помните, как мы написали для себя несколько историй? – и поглядела на близких.

– Хочешь еще? – улыбнулась мама. – Потому что сейчас жизнь стала пресной?

– Ну почему сразу пресной? – пожала плечами бывшая королева. – Со мной близкие люди, – и задумалась о чем-то.

– Но приключений-то хочется, а воображаемые хотя бы безопасны.

– Яночка, а ведь мама права.

– Я о том же. Может, Рина тоже присоединится? Подозреваю, что у нее тоже что-то в запасе имеется, – и подмигнула.

– Да, была мысль, – улыбнулась та. – Я читала ваши истории, и мне показалось – кое-чего не хватает.

– Мне тоже. И вот сообразила немного – а если объединить некоторые фишки обоих авторов? Я бы точно прифигела бы от дерева со жратвой, – прыснула принцесса. – Как исследователь.

– А Соня уже и объединяла, – улыбнулась Маргит. – Элементарно – берешь что нравится, на остальное забиваешь и называешь это параллельным миром.

– А можем попробовать. Итак, мы втроем решили заглянуть в те края. Ты, мам, как?

– А я отсюда буду приглядывать. Итак, в твоей жизни не было никаких неадекватных софэндомцев, а значит, восприятие у тебя незамутненное…

– И прифигеваю я от всяких пустяков, ага? – прыснула принцесса и начала писать.

 

_Все три оделись по-походному. Но что-то было жарковато. Дорогу, похоже, знала только Рина. Янка на подругу и понадеялась. У нее тут друзья. Янкиными же стараниями._

_– Ну, проводи нас, – улыбнулась Янка, держась за руки с сестренкой._

_И они пошли дорогой, по которой редко какой советский ребенок не проходил в мечтах. Пошли бы и дальше, если бы их не окрикнули. Причем наглым образом._

_Попросту ворона. До кучи нагадила на новую рубашку. Янка с мрачным видом, исподлобья, долго глядела на эту нахалку._

_– Извините, была несдержанна, – каркнула птица. – И Рину не сразу узнала, позор!_

_– Похоже, тебя тут знают, подруга. Ну, и меня скоро узнают, – получилось это у ее высочества как-то… немного угрожающе. – Если не перестанут гадить на одежду…_

_«Сдерживайте меня, ради Бога. Иначе я тут накручу, дорогие»._

_– Я же извинилась! – каркнула ворона. – Рина, ты представишь подруг?_

_«Я все сделаю, Яночка»._

_«Ян, ты вообще ничего не помнишь? О моих приключениях здесь?»_

_«Спасибо, родная. Да я помню, Риш, просто рубашка новая», – и улыбнулась._

_Потом представилась первая:_

_– Инге, а это моя сестренка, Эльза._

_«Рубашку я уже отчистила, забудь»._

_– Кагги-Карр. Начальник связи._

_– А, та самая… ворона, – Янка надвинула на глаза козырек бейсболки, от солнца._

_«Спасибо!»._

_Ее высочество вообще не отличалась чувством такта, в отличие от своих спутниц. А ведь попала в любимый с детства мир._

_– Ворона, и из самых простых, а во дворцы вхожа!_

_– Надеюсь, и моих подруг проведешь? А Инге прости, характер у нее немного суровый, северный, – подмигнула Янке Рина._

_Та чуток прибалдела._

_– Да за горами вообще много странных людей, – парировала птица. – Конечно, о вас уже доложили._

_– Да мы не из-за гор, а из… – не договорила, почувствовав, что подруга тихонько наступила ей на ногу._

_«Пока держимся вместе, родная»._

_– Со мной они, – успокоила птицу Рина. – Живем в одном городе._

_– Пойдемте, что ли, дальше? А то сестренке не терпится увидеть больше, – Инге приобняла сестренку._

_И они продолжили путь. А впереди них по птичьей почте летела информация._

_То ль от хорошего настроения, то ли еще по какому поводу, но Янка-Инге тихо напела:_

_«Шпионы тут, шпионы здесь,_

_Без них не встать, без них ни сесть._

_Чихнет француз, известно кардиналу», – и пнула какой-то увесистый камушек с дороги._

_– Шпионы бывают у врагов, – засмеялась Рина. – А у своих исключительно героические разведчики._

_– Да я знаю, просто к слову пришлось и к ситуации, – тоже рассмеялась Янка._

 

…Она отложила карандаш.

– Чего-то меня заносит на поворотах, – сказала она.

– Ты просто такая, сестричка моя, – Эльза нежно обняла ее за плечи.

– Но, может, иногда надо просто радоваться, а не щетиниться? – мягко сказала Рина.

– Ну вот так на мне отразился почти реальный мир, дорогие мои, – Янка приобняла сестренку в ответ. – Да я и не щетинюсь, Риш, может, это моя защитная реакция?

– Это все, подруга, понятно. Но мы же другой расклад моделируем…

– Ты мне предлагаешь лучше прифигеть? – прыснула Янка.

– Скорее незамутненно порадоваться от сбывшейся мечты.

Янка немного задумалась.

– Ну я бы именно сейчас душу бы продавать не стала бы. Можно и порадоваться, но только не показывая своих эмоций, если это возможно, – сказала она.

– Делай как тебе удобнее. Просто промоделируй, как бы было, если бы некому было портить впечатление. Как было, пока ты писала обо мне первые истории.

– Я бы точно прифигела!

– От факта, что ты реально там?

«Яночка, все хорошо? Тебе это все правда нужно?»

– И от факта, и от всего прочего.

«Все отлично, золотце. Да, иногда надо, сестренка».

– А от радости? Что в такое место сбежала? Мечта же каждого советского ребенка!

«Тогда хорошо, солнышко!»

– Возможно, но все ж показывать было бы не к месту эмоции… Может, я и не права…

– Показывать странно с той стороны, что ты-то их знаешь, а они тебя нет, и они к тому же не знают, что персонажи книги. Вот с этой стороны ты права. Не будешь же ты ляпать «о, я столько про вас читала…»

– Нет, конечно! Продолжим?

– Да!

И Янка снова взялась за карандаш.

 

_Компания свернула немного в сторону. Да и принцесса была почему-то уверена, что они не заблудятся и придут, куда надо. В этой маленькой стране заблудиться сложно. По сторонам Инге не глядела, переговаривались с девчонками, пока не получила по лбу чем-то звонким и металлическим. Вот этого точно не видела даже в смелых мечтах._

_– Это еще что?_

_Янка тупо глядела на металлическое ведерко в руках, и на… дерево, где они росли._

_– Охренеть! Простите за выражансы… Это на деревьях?! – вырвалось от неожиданности._

_– Да, это дикорастущие готовые обеды, – пояснила Рина._

_Эльза даже руками всплеснула._

_– Жрачка на дереве! Вы не обессудьте, но я с собой возьму – ребятам показать. Они ж генетики, может, разберутся… Ох… – и сказала бы неприличное слово, если б не получила от подруги довольно ощутимый тычок._

_– Забирай, конечно, еще вырастут, – параллельно с воспитательным тычком заметила Рина._

_Эльза изучала содержимое ведерка._

_– Как мило!_

_Инге покраснела: а если б не тычок, все точно уж обновили бы свой лексикон неприличным словом._

_– Надеюсь, все спелое? Или только моя башка так звонко отозвалась пустотой? Наберем себе?_

_– Самые спелые – самые большие. Собирайте, пока не упали._

_Образец Янка все ж сунула в рюкзачок – потом Тони подсунет как загадку научную. А для пущего доказательства Янка сфотографировала дерево на смартфон – на случай, если парни вдруг не поверят все же. А остальным путешественницы подкрепились._

_Шагать стало веселее. Только жарковато – ну да у них холод всегда с собой._

_«Не представляю, что и кого предстоит нам встретить, сестричка любимая, но шок нам с тобой обеспечен»._

_«Ой, как интересно!»_

_«Может, ты только порядок встреч не представляешь?» – подмигнула Рина мысленно._

_– Риш, какой сюрприз в рукаве?_

_– Мы правим прямо к друзьям. Понятной дорогой._

_– Ну-ну. И добро бы прямой, а то я тут запинаюсь на каждой выбоине…_

_– Что поделаешь, такой материал… И это мы еще в кроссовках, только Эльза в туфельках._

_– Давай я тебе все ж сделаю походную одежду, милая? – приобняла Янка сестренку._

_– Давай попробуем, хотя как есть тоже удобно… – и поцеловала. – Мне интересно, что получится…_

_– Как у нас с Риной,– подмигнула Янка и намагичила Эльзе такую же одежду. – Если тебе будет неудобно, ты скажи…_

_– Непривычно просто очень…_

_– Ну тогда ты можешь изменить, как тебе привычнее, – Янка скрыла, но ведь хотела, как лучше. И вздохнула._

_– Я ценю твою заботу, родная, сейчас просто сравню как следует._

_– Тогда пойдемте? Что нас ждет далее? Прости, милая, хотелось, как лучше, – старшая улыбнулась. – Если тебе так комфортнее, то хорошо, – и приобняла._

_«Прости, моя родная, – передала Эльза, – и в мыслях не держала обижать»._

_– Дойдем – увидишь._

_Так они и пошли, обнявшись._

_– А что там за бомж лохматый? – кивнула Янка куда-то в сторону._

_«Бомж» обернулся и одарил всех обаятельнейшей улыбкой._

_– Это кто?_

_– Это Косматый, он классный, хотя я раньше его лично не встречала, – сообщила Рина._

_Похоже, он даже Эльзе показался хорошим человеком._

_– Может, он просто позже появился, чем когда описывала?_

_– Именно так. Я тут была в одну эпоху, а он появился в другую. Но мы знакомы заочно, он одно время встречался с Мгваной._

_Янка кивнула головой и улыбнулась._

_– У вас с ним общие друзья._

_– Привет! – Косматый подошел ближе. – Составить компанию? Вы подруги Рины?_

_«Я, кажется, вспомнила. Мгвана упоминала в своей книге, солнышко»._

_«Я тоже помню, родная. Потом он женился на Пинким, пока Мгвана сидела в тюрьме, и теперь живет здесь с женой и детьми»._

_– И вам того же. Да, я Инге, а это сестренка моя, Эльза._

_«Что он скажет, если узнает о смерти Мгваны?»_

_– Будем знакомы._

_«Да знает он, он читал ту книгу»._

_«Ну что ж, тогда все отлично»._

_Янка оглядела близких._

_Те выглядели спокойными и довольными._

_«Конечно, его обаяние усилено артефактом, но он и правда хороший человек», – заверила Рина._

_«Артефакт?»_

_«Магнит Любви называется. Баум нам не соизволил рассказать, где Косматый его нашел»._

_«Оригинально»._

_– Ну что ж, если вы готовы составить компанию трем волшебницам, то мы, как бы, не против. Куда вот эта ворона смылась?_

_– Вперед полетела, Правителя предупреждать, наверно. Компании буду рад и счастлив, но скоро вернусь к семье._

_– Долго не задержим, – молвила Рина, – семья – это святое._

_Они прошлись немного, Косматый рассказывал смешное, всем нравилось. За всеми разговорами компания добралась до цели._

_2._

_В город их пустили без проблем – потому что были заранее предупреждены._

_Янка подумала: зря очки не взяла солнцезащитные для всех трех: девчонки чуть не ослепли. Хотя ведь выдадут на входе… Но до входа надо было еще добраться._

_Народ здесь был какой-то мелкий. Вот где можно не комплексовать по поводу роста – в любом случае ты здесь великан! Как и любой приезжий._

_Янка выжидательно глянула на подругу – уж больно она хитро выглядела. Видимо, предстояли еще более необычные знакомства._

_«Приготовься к необычному, родная моя. Я заранее уже… прифигела»._

_«Готовлюсь, радость»._

_На всякий случай Янка напряглась и напустила на себя строгость. Мол, серьезные гости пришли, не фанаты восторженные._

_Страж Ворот, приятный пожилой мужчина, и правда выдал всем зеленые очки и напомнил об уважении к традициям._

_– Мы постараемся не доставлять вам беспокойств, – заверила Янка-Инге._

_Никто и не сомневался._

_– Ну, пойдемте…_

_И их провели в тронный зал. Где на троне сидело… чучело. Вернее, оно встало и на мягких соломенных ногах пошло навстречу Рине._

_– Я так рад тебя видеть! И ты сегодня с подругами?_

_Эльза его разглядывала во все глаза. И вспоминала Олафа._

_У Янки левая бровь поползла кверху. И пронеслось в голове: «Охренеть!»_

_Будто уж и книгу не читала и картинки не смотрела._

_«Девчонки, я вообще-то еще государственными делами занималась, мне не до сказок было в последнее время, всяко могла позабыть многое»._

_Инге прокашлялась и представилась. И представила сестренку._

_Та ласково улыбнулась._

_– Мой друг Трижды Премудрый Страшила, – представила Рина._

_«Когда-то ты их любила только чуть меньше, чем меня, подруга»._

_«Я тебя только придумывала, дорогая моя, и ты тогда для меня была почти всем. Это еще задолго до нашего с тобой соединения, сестричка»._

_– Весьма приятно, – ее высочество слегка склонила голову._

_«Меня придумывала, а отправила к тем, кого обожала. Я ценю, что ты меня создала, и как создала, но немножко коробит некая неблагодарность. Нас создают детские мечты, пусть что-то и забывается»._

_Страшила отдал распоряжение, чтобы гостий накормили._

_«Прости, подружка, если обидела чем. Постараюсь исправиться!»_

_«Ничего страшного. Просто странно, что ты забыла. Хотя, конечно, свои миры всегда роднее. Да и увидеть воочию всегда потрясение»._

_«Сейчас я попытаюсь сделать что-то, что может удивить всех. Просто поколдую»._

_Ее высочество ненадолго закрыла глаза и что-то зашептала, еле шевеля губами. Но вся магия происходила глубоко в сердце. И вырвалась на миг ярким светом._

_– Вы фея? – спросил Страшила. – Я себя чувствую экс-тра-ор-ди-нар-но бодро!_

_– Я магичка, как и моя сестренка, и дорогая подруга. Мы волшебницы, все три, – кивнула Инге и робко улыбнулась. – А секрет я вам потом открою._

_– О способностях Рины я не только наслышан, но и видел воочию. Будет очень интересно узнать о ваших._

_Янка переглянулась с сестренкой, и обе на пару сотворили нечто снежное. Да, прямо в зале._

_– Это вот такие осадки бывают зимой за горами? – поинтересовался соломенный правитель._

_– Да, ваше величество. Но эти способности у нас не единственные, а в числе прочих, – и смутилась._

_«Прости, солнышко, что я только говорю»._

_«Все хорошо, милая, я стесняюсь. Зато улыбаюсь»._

_– Вы великие волшебницы, сударыни._

_– Насчет себя я сомневаюсь, а вот сестра моя – сильная чародейка, – улыбнулась Янка-Инге, взяв Эльзу за руку._

_– А у сестры способности зато более разносторонние, – также с улыбкой мягко возразила Эльза._

_– Главное во зло не использовать…_

_– Мне кажется, вы на это не способны ор-га-ни-чес-ки. Как и Рина._

_Янка переглянулась с подругой, как бы спрашивая:_

_«Могу я правду-то сказать, Риш?»_

_«Можешь, подруга»._

_– Дело-то в том, ваше величество… Ведь я могу вас так называть? Я маг-демиург и создала и мир, и его жителей. Рина тоже мое создание, как автора._

_– Вот это вы меня сейчас удивили… Подавляюще!_

_– Понимаю, ваше ве…_

_Но правитель ее поправил._

_– Простите, надо было раньше сказать. У нас величества как-то не приняты. Просто – Правитель. Иногда используют титул «пре-вос-хо-ди-тель-ство», но тоже, наверно, излишне._

_– Простите, ваше превосходительство. Я понимаю, что эта новость для вас удивительна. Однако это правда. У меня способность создавать миры, из ничего…_

_– Ничего страшного, не извиняйтесь. Вы ведь, выходит, волшебница уровня самого Гуррикапа! И даже выше!_

_– Может быть, – она еще больше смутилась._

_– И мне кажется, вы гораздо деятельнее, чем наши добрые феи… Я не имею в виду фей из-за гор, а только здешних._

_– И благодаря моей подружке – бессмертнее, – Янка улыбнулась Рине._

_– Это замечательно. Хотя я не знаю насчет наших фей, у одной из них точно есть секрет вечной юности, а вот про бессмертие я не слышал._

_– У нас тоже секрет вечной юности – позитив и только позитив и не держать в себе зла, – молвила высочество._

_«Тут еще кого-то не хватает, но я боюсь даже представить!» – с юмором подумала принцесса._

_«Он у себя во дворце, это далековато», – ответила Рина._

_– Замечательный подход! – оценил Страшила._

_Инге склонила голову. Устав сдерживаться, намагичила себе своего лекарства и выпила залпом._

_– Простите…_

_– Угоститесь на закуску, – Страшила-то не отличал спиртное от сока._

_– Благодарю, – и отправила в рот дольку лимона._

_«И вы, девчонки, простите»._

_Они только улыбались. Почему бы и нет._

_– Наверно, пришла пора открыть вам секрет._

_– Еще один? Слушаю внимательно._

_– Ну то, что я вам намагичила. Вам опасности теперь не грозят – ни пожар, ни наводнение. И враги ничего с вами не смогут сделать, – и загадочно улыбнулась._

_– Огромное вам спасибо. Это так практично… А то мое бессмертие было относительно…_

_– Потому и захотелось хоть как-то вас защитить._

_– Я вам очень благодарен. Что могу взамен?.._

_– Мне ничего не нужно в плане благодарности. Добро я делаю не за спасибо. Простите, если коряво высказалась, – улыбнулась Инге._

_– Я понял, и это делает вам честь… Просто теперь уже я чувствую себя обязанным…_

_– Не стоит. Может, если когда я в ваших краях буду и понадобится помощь._

_– Хорошо, фея Инге._

_– В таком случае, могу я назвать вас своим другом?_

_– Это будет огромная честь для меня._

_– Простите, что все внимание на себя отвлекла, – смутилась колдунья. – Риш, у тебя так и не получилось и слова вставить._

_«Ты тоже прости, милая»._

_«Я пока только привыкаю, Яночка»._

_– Да ничего страшного. Вот теперь можно обмениваться новостями._

_– Про ваш мир я знаю ровно настолько, как мне рассказывали._

_– За горами и все так. Рина, общие знакомые здоровы?_

_– Спасибо, друг, вполне._

_Пока правитель с подругой переговаривались, Янка мысленно общалась с сестренкой._

_«Прости, ради Бога, что я вот так, с тобой мало общаюсь»._

_«Яночка, мы за руки держимся. И как бы на фоне все время в контакте»._

_"Ты мне говори, солнышко, если я косячить начну. Хорошо?»_

_«Хорошо, родная. Пока все отлично»._

_А пока Инге осматривала оформление зала. Явно созданное очень давно. И неожиданно зевнула в кулак._

_– Простите._

_– О, гости устали? Отвести вам покои? – сразу среагировал Правитель. Сам не подверженный человеческим слабостям, он знал их наперечет._

_– Я-то ничего страшного, если сестренка тоже устала, – Яна пожала тихонько руку Эльзе._

_– Если вы будете так любезны, – наконец заговорила та, – то мы будем рады воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством._

_И Правитель отдал распоряжения._

 

…Она опять отвлеклась. 

– Я снова что-то не то сделала…

– Все то, да перестань ты уже! – напустилась мама. – Все просто волшебно!

– Ну что мне мешало обращаться по имени? 

– Вообще непринципиально!

– Я и не заметила, – добавила Рина.

– Да? – Янка прищурилась. Потом, поймав момент, хапнула стопочку без закуски. 

– Яна! – мама погрозила пальцем. – Даже и повода нет…

– Да просто малость давление согнать, в чисто медицинских целях, – подмигнула Янка.

– Ну смотри у меня.

Янка сделала глаза как у Кота из «Шрека», чем насмешила маман.

– Давайте продолжать, родные, – попросила Эльза. – После того, как там мы отдохнули…

– Да, что вот нам дальше предстоит? Риш, ты не продолжишь или лучше кому?

– Сначала решить бы, чего мы хотим, – задумалась подруга.

– Ну есть же второй где-то. И надо ли из него человека делать? – хмыкнула Яна. – Или так и пусть остается в таком виде?

– На самом деле уже сделали. А в этом раскладе у него спрашивать надобно. Это же, выходит, Сонина вселенная.

– Ну тогда пусть пока знакомятся, – проговорила Янка и взяла в руки карандаш. – Ну что ж, я готова.

«Тут уж я постараюсь больше времени тебе уделить, золотце».

«Спасибо, милая».

«Прости меня».

  

3.

_Следующим пунктом их вылазки была соседняя область. Раз уж друг не приехал к Страшиле, то Рина отправилась к другу, и не одна._

_Все три держались вместе. Янка догадывалась, что увидит, и внутренне приготовилась снова прифигеть. Так, на всякий случай._

_А Рина передавала:_

_«Мой самый душевный друг здесь»._

_Или вдруг придется по поводу роста снова комплексовать…._

_«Он меня не прибьет?» – почему-то пронеслось в мыслях. Инге словила несколько суровый взгляд подруги и устыдилась своих мыслей._

_Интересно, на что он похож._

_«Он же сама доброта!»_

_На что Янка только прокашлялась._

_«Все ж я продукт реального мира и воспринимаю все через призму научной фантастики»._

_«А придумала сказочный…»_

_«Это верно»._

_«Так что главное все же – доброта. Именно это делает всех нас людьми»._

_«Ты права, Риш»._

_«Так что вперед. И это же ты нас нежно подружила»._

_…Железного Правителя они встретили задолго до дворца. Как существо, не знающее усталости, он корчевал в поле пни. Но сразу же подошел к Рине, склонился в изящном поклоне._

_– Как я рад тебя видеть!_

_Янка снова напустила на себя суровый вид. Ну, если ей так проще… Зато на голову не сядут, подумала Рина. Если бы кому и вздумалось._

_В тишине что-то щелкнуло: ее высочество просто резко захлопнула челюсти. Небось, с него основу для Терминатора брали…_

_«Терминатор бездушный же… почти. И их было несколько»._

_«Мое упущение, согласна»._

_«Остатки страха еще покоятся в этих краях»._

_«Разберемся»._

_Рина всех познакомила. Просто расслабляться было некогда все еще. И Инге как-то странно поежилась: почуяла, что раньше тут ведьма обитала. И аура этого места все еще оставалась непочищенной. Потому что настоящие волшебницы сюда не захаживали. Если только Рина._

_– Весьма приятно, – кивнула магичка. Сестренке он вообще никого не напоминал._

_Зато она почуяла сердце. Совсем не холодное._

_Янка же воспринимала как просто робота. Не больше. Но Рине признаться боялась. Не оценит. Хотя и роботы бывают разные, некоторые до чего душевные… Даже плачут. И Янка это отлично знала._

_– Здесь до вас жила злобная ведьма? – Инге спросила напрямую._

_– Очень давно жила. Стену с шипами мы убрали, внутри Пакука все переделала…_

_Янка аж хрюкнула и переспросила:_

_– Кто… переделал?_

_– Моя жена. Которая ради меня стала такой же._

_– Ни хрена не поняла и я в прострации… Ведь в тех координатах, что я писала, никакой Пакуки не было…– Янка напряглась и непонимающе смотрела то на правителя, то на подругу._

_– Это Сонина вселенная! – пояснила Рина. – Она маленькая придумала Пакуку как мелкую вредную сестру, а потом решила использовать этот персонаж для разруливания ситуации с девушкой. Мы же уже встретили тут Косматого, тут эклектика нескольких канонов._

_– Спасибо, Риш, что разъяснила._

_«Ясненько, милая. Нам пока лучше вместе быть, но и Рину не забывать»._

_«Да все мы рядышком и не потеряемся, золотце»._

_– Ваши миры же связаны минимум через Мгвану._

_– Именно. А свой я создала из ничего. Рина тоже мое создание, – решилась признаться Инге._

_– Вот это да! Спасибо, что подарили мне такого дорогого друга!_

_Янка-Инге склонила голову._

_– Пойдемте же во дворец! Что мы тут в поле…_

_Все три колдуньи двинулись во дворец. Там Янка подняла с пола челюсть еще раз._

_Девушкино лицо было раскрашено так искусно, что и не видно железа. Правда, только на лице._

_«Яночка, а ты немножечко так постарайся не зацикливаться на внешности и загляни в сердце»._

_«К сожалению, сквозь металл я не могу проникнуть, милая»._

_«Почему же я могу?»_

_«У меня такие свойства магии. Настраивать надо»._

_«Тогда посмотри моими глазами, родная»._

_«Хорошо, родная», – и подключилась ненадолго к сестренке._

_И в самом деле увидела доброе, любящее человеческое сердце. И тут же поймала себя на мысли, что неплохо бы этих двоих обычными людьми сделать. Но только если сами захотят. Вдруг им и так прикольно. Да, тут обоих спрашивать надо. Но сначала познакомиться получше, воздать должное гостеприимству._

_«Приморозь меня немного, золотце»._

_«Да, сейчас, вот так»._

_Рина хотела что-то спросить, но увидела подругу под слоем тонкого льда._

_«У вас все хорошо?»_

_«Да. Яночку жара замучила"._

_– Прикольно! – высказалась Пакука._

_– Это бывает иногда необходимо, – улыбнулась Рина. – С ее высочеством все в порядке, подруга жива._

_– Видимо, кому масло машинное, а кому вот так, – кивнула здешняя правительница._

_– Ну да._

_Янка, когда оттаяла, тоже высказалась:_

_– Это не смертельно._

_«Спасибо, золотце мое»._

_«Стало легче, родная?»_

_«Гораздо легче, милая»._

_Янка потихоньку устроилась и продолжила знакомство. Руководила общением Рина. Довольны были все._

_«Ты рискнешь их спросить, родная?»_

_«О чем, золотце? – не поняла сперва Янка-Инге, но потом кивнула. – Попробую»._

_«Только деликатно»._

_«Хорошо»._

_Инге начала издалека, но постепенно подвела их величеств к одной мысли._

_– Вы вот так давно уже? И не испытываете никакого дискомфорта? И вполне уверены в завтрашнем дне?_

_– Абсолютно, – ответила первой Пакука. – Уход за механизмами простой и понятный, а чувства не ржавеют. Я знала, на что шла, когда с Ником случилось это и я решила разделить его судьбу. Столько времени друг для друга, на одежде экономим, сердца нам Гудвин дал, а мне впридачу, так сказать, добавил перманентный макияж._

_Дровосек был с супругой совершенно согласен._

_Тут Янка усмехнулась:_

_– И неуязвимыми себя считаете, ваши величества? Небось и бессмертными?_

_– Покуда рядом искусные механики – да, досточтимая фея._

_– Но механики не вечны. И не всегда могут следовать за вами. Я и мои спутницы тоже бессмертны. Но у нас хотя бы есть магическая защита. Я предлагаю сделать вам тоже защиту._

_– Это бесценный подарок, мы будем очень благодарны._

_Инге переглянулась с сестренкой и Риной и, закрыв глаза, зашептала формулу. Все произошло так же, как было в городе._

_Железная чета даже что-то ощутила._

_– Теперь вам нечего бояться ни дождя, ни повреждений._

_– Это же замечательно! – Пакука радовалась, как ребенок. Каковым в душе и осталась, в общем-то._

_– Такую же защиту я дала вашему другу._

_– И за него я тоже очень благодарен. Вы поистине благородны, хоть и совсем нас не знаете._

_– Я знаю о вас по рассказам._

_– Друзья Рины – наши друзья._

_«У меня еще одна идея, но надо ли?»_

_«Какая, солнышко?»_

_«Дать им обоим человеческий облик, сестричка»._

_«Они же сказали, что не хотят, Яночка. Это их выбор»._

_«Ну, тогда нашим легче, родная, не придется тратить Силу»._

_«Правильно, золотце»._

_«Люблю тебя!»_

 

…Вот тут Янка запнулась:

– Поскольку эта версия Сонина, думаю, есть повод с ней связаться?

– Да, давайте обсудим некоторые моменты, – одобрила первой Маргит. – Мне кажется, что мы ничего не наврали, но показать надо.

– К нам пригласить или так, по скайпу? – Янка постучала себе по лбу костяшками пальцев.

– А голова от скайпа не заболит, Янк? Если нет, то давай.

«А если тяжело – то ни в коем случае, солнышко».

«Я попробую, милая».

– Да не, я ж недавно лекарство приняла, – хмыкнула бывшая королева. И впала в транс.

– Привет, – улыбнулась там, у себя, Соня, создала свою проекцию. – Рада вас всех видеть.

– Привет. У нас тут масса вопросов. И попытка написать снова свою историю. Но только уже на основе твоей «Озмы», – промолвила Янка. – Помнишь, мы как-то заговаривали на эту тему?

– Помню, Пакуку обсуждали и всякое связанное. Делитесь скорее, ужасно интересно!

Янка передала написанный текст и ждала реакции, возможно даже и критики.

– И у меня мысль даже была – дать им обоим человеческий облик, но, кажется, они могли быть и против.

– Они бы точно были против, вы очень верно все описали. Они давно отвыкли от человеческих потребностей, им бы все это мешало жить. А до некоторых потребностей просто еще не доросли на момент тех козней и колдовства.

– Именно поэтому я дала им защиту. Чтобы они не чувствовали себя уязвимыми и зависимыми от погодных условий и злодейских замыслов, если таковые будут.

– Да, ты все сделала правильно.

– И я посчитала, что так нагло лезть в твой фанфик и переделывать по-своему… на крайняк я могу от тебя пенделя получить, – и рассмеялась.

– Да все классно, вы не переделывали, а написали продолжение, а я о таком и мечтать не могла!

– В таком случае мы доделаем и я текст окончательный тебе тоже пришлю.

– Спасибо, буду рада! Прямо подарок нечаянный!

– В самом деле, само получилось, – кивнула Маргит. – Хотели смесь канонов, а вырулили на знакомых Мгваны. Хотя чему удивляться, если шли по одной из версий воспоминаний Рины…

– А знаешь, Сонь, мне однажды сон такой приснился, после которого я ржала, извините, как ненормальная. Мы с тобой в том сне передрались в спортзале как чердачные кошки, и все на почве вот этой вот ВС, а если точнее – отношений каждой из нас к этому фэндому.

– Прямо передрались? – засмеялась Соня. – Нет, я бью только за русофобию и антисоветчину, и то если человек мне враг или никто, от друзей почти все сглочу.

– Ну это была типа тренировка, но спор возник нешуточный. И с фингалами были мы обе. Помирились, конечно, куда без этого? В реале-то нам не из-за чего воевать.

– Однако твое подсознание считает меня агрессивной. Хотя да… я же в прошлом на тебя кидалась, коза я драная.

– Все уже нормально, тем более с моим подсознанием, Сонь. Это я поняла, когда с сестренкой покоряли самую высокую гору в нашем королевстве, – Янка нежно пожала руку Эльзе. – Я тогда рассталась со всеми своими бзиками и глюками подсознания. А ты просто такая, какая есть.

– Я рада. За тебя и вообще всему. А сны – это просто сны.

– Вот именно! Так что мы можем продолжать. Хотя что там осталось?

– Да, я думаю, закругляйте. А я сама как-нибудь напишу сайд-стори про Пакуку и ее внутренний мир. А то с высоты прожитых лет задаешься разными вопросами.

– Да, с возрастом все видится по-другому, – сама Янка чувствовала надвигавшуюся головную боль.

– Подруга, отключайся, тебе уже тяжело держать контакт!

Эльза тоже почувствовала, обняла, поцеловала сестренку в лоб.

– Счастливо, Сонь! – и отключилась, закрыла глаза.

Пора бы на водопады, где они всей семьей подпитывались Силой.

– Думаю, – сказала она позже, приобняв сестренку, – там, то есть в ВС, уже нечего делать. Все защищены, насколько возможно.

– Думаю, да, милая. Рассказ закончен, и я только надеюсь, что далось тебе это не тяжело и даже пошло на пользу.

– Знаете, дорогие, хоть и поздно дюже, но я наконец, с вашей помощью, проговорила свою проблему. И избавилась от груза в подсознании, – улыбнулась Янка близким. – И тебе, дорогая подружка, спасибо! – она крепко обняла Рину.

– Мы все за тебя очень рады!

– Люблю вас всех!

«И тебя особенно, сестричка!»

Все по очереди обняли Янку, и в конце Эльза нежно прижала сестричку к сердцу.

«А уж я тебя как!»

Потом Янка напоила всех чаем со вкусняшками. Позже, когда все разошлись, сестренки сидели у себя и шептались.

 

4.

Девчонки теперь жили дома, в родном дворце. И втроем проводили дни, помогая младшей насколько возможно. В основном советами. И скрашивали тоску по дочери.

– Мы иногда подменять ее будем, сестренка, – заверила Анну старшая, – Ингрид пусть поживет с вами подольше, – и обняла.

– Спасибо, родные! – обнялись все втроем.

– Мы же семья!

Однажды вечером, уже ближе к ночи, когда Эльза заснула, Янка вышла подышать на балкончик.

В темноте не видно было, кто там внизу примостился, только силуэты. Ага, парочка влюбленных. Что ж, пусть сидят, Янка не мешает: она ж на балкончике, воздухом дышит. А эти двое устроились под балкончиком, целуются. 

Янка тихонько кашлянула и спросила:

– Я вам тут сверху не мешаю?

А в ответ послышался испуганный вскрик. Их величества… Убежали, как подростки. И что им в покоях не сиделось…

Наутро старшая спросила:

– Ну и как? Решили государственные вопросы? – и хитро так прищурилась. Благо, что никто не понял из придворных, или просто решили не замечать.

– Еще как, – чуть отвела глаза Анна.

Янка еще хотела сказать что-то, но решила не усугублять и оставила сестренку с мужем разбираться с делами, незаметно ей подмигнув. Это же хорошо, когда столько лет вместе, а все еще влюблены как школьники. Хотя, глядя на зятя, Янке вовсе не казалось, что тот вырос среди троллей. В общем, хорошо у них все.

– А, вспомнила! – всунулась Янка в дверь еще раз. – Что насчет шоколада?

– О, с удовольствием!

– Все будет! – и пропала за дверью. Да и вообще на время пропала из мира. Решила, что из своего бывшего королевства притащит гору вкусняшек. Разноцветных, какие Янка в свое время разработала сперва магией, потом внедрила рецепт в производство. Только вот надо поторопиться, пока Эльза не потеряла. Расстроится еще. Может, проще прямо здесь вкусняшек намагичить? Или сначала посидеть с сестренкой…

А вот и она.

– Всем доброе утро!

– Привет, – Янка, было видно, что куда-то собралась, но пока молчала. Сюрприз хотела сделать, да не вышло.

– Ты куда-то? Я с тобой! Ни секундочки не могу без тебя!

– Да я тут, быстро, – проговорила Янка и покраснела.

«А, поняла, моя Яночка хочет принести что-то интересное? Тогда жду с нетерпением! И в мысли о сюрпризе не подглядываю!»

«Я скоро, солнышко мое!» – Янка обняла сестренку и поцеловала. Потом скрылась в портале.

Старшая и впрямь отсутствовала минут десять от силы, но вернулась загадочная и с огромными двумя коробками.

– Ух ты! – как маленькая, обрадовалась Анна.

– Спасибо, родная! – но Эльза поцеловала Янку первая.

– Угощайтесь, дорогие! – Янка обняла сразу обеих сестер. И подмигнула зятю.

Все воздали вкусняшкам должное.

"Мы пройдемся, родная?"

«С радостью, солнышко!»

Перед уходом шепнула младшенькой:

– Вы другой раз шифруйтесь, когда на свежем воздухе посидеть захотите. Или мне скажите, я вам невидимость сделаю.

– Да, мы как-то не подумали, – смутилась Анна, – вроде королевский сад… Яночка, ты можешь сделать какие-то артефакты, чтобы активизировались, скажем, при звуке шагов в темноте?

– Сделаю, конечно! Мы с Эльзой поколдуем!

– Спасибо! А то ну несолидно, в самом деле, самой смешно…

– А если что, я вам лучше сделаю! – и подмигнула. – Мы сейчас подумаем!

– Хорошо!

– А пока не будем мешать.

Девчонки попрощались до вечера. А вечер был чудесный, только и гулять.

  

** 

Она была одна и в лесу. Из любопытства решила пройти дальше. Опять замок, опять что-то случается. Хорошо, что это сон. Сон ли? Благо, мост был уже перекинут, а значит, кто-то пришел раньше. Потом послышался какой-то шум и крики, и чуть не сбили с ног какие-то ненормальные. А может, и нормальные… Да что вообще происходит? Потом выбежало какое-то чучело с кастрюлей на башке и замахнулось было, но получило от незнакомки сильный удар, повергший противника на камни.

И от боли… Янка проснулась. В кабинете. Стеклянная дверца одного из шкафов была разбита, а из кисти лилась кровь и торчали осколки.

Тут же вбежала Эльза и побледнела. Едва в обморок не упала, но взяла себя в руки и захлопотала над сестренкой. Янка же старалась держаться и даже пыталась посмеяться и рассказать о своем сне. Но Эльзе было не до смеха. Справиться бы с кровотечением и осколки извлечь.

– Пойдем к Лазарусу, солнышко? Я боюсь, ты тоже порежешься, а у доктора хоть инструменты есть, – предложила Яна.

– Давай сходим, Яночка, бедная… Хотя я осколки двигаю не касаясь, но вдруг еще уроню…

У доктора сидела и маман – она с мужем что-то обсуждали, когда увидели Янку с окровавленной рукой.

– Опять со шкафом подралась? – тревожно спросила колдунья.

– Да не со шкафом… а во сне… с каким-то придурком с кастрюлей на башке, – хмыкнула Янка. – А проснулась, оказалось, что со шкафом все-таки…

Маргит как-то подозрительно глянула на старшую дочь.

– Ты перед этим не пила?

– Чего? – недоумевала та и взвыла, когда док вытащил пинцетом первый осколок. – Ничего я не пила, даже отвар из мухоморов не трогала…

– А бывает, что трогаешь? – подозрительно осведомилась Маргит. – Глюки у тебя уж больно забористые…

– А зачем ты мухомор варишь? – так же подозрительно спросила Янка и снова взвыла. Она просила анестезию себе не делать. – Прости, мам, забылась и тройную порцию хапнула, для вкуса… бессонница у меня случилась, а накануне мы с Риной по моему бзику работали, ты знаешь, по какому…

– Мухомор полезный, при правильном употреблении… Подчеркиваю, при правильном! А ты ж сказала, что не трогала! Я все понимаю, но врать зачем? Большая девочка, мягко скажем…

– Да своего я лекарства приняла, – и уже не так остро реагировала на операцию по вытаскиванию осколков, только морщилась. – Я ж не наркоша, чтоб мухоморы жрать…

«Прости, сестричка!»

«Ну что ж ты так, милая, тебе ж так больно, а мне больнее!»

– А-а, а говоришь – не пила…

– А что мне прикажешь от бессонницы принимать? – проворчала Янка и морщилась уже от того, что док заштопывал ей порезы.

«Не получалось по-другому, а тебя будить я побоялась, золотце».     

«Всегда буди! Да я сама буду просыпаться».

«Прости еще раз, милая».  

«Ладно, мы с тобой все исправим, родная».

«Конечно, исправим, сестренка».

– Снотворное! На травах!

– Хорошо. Теперь это придется выкорчевывать из памяти, – кивнула Янка. Лазарус кончил зашивать и теперь забинтовывал.

– Что именно?

– Ну, про того придурка с кастрюлей на башке из моего сна, – смущенно кашлянула авторша и покраснела.

– Проанализируем, а там и выкорчуем.

– Там целых два чучела было, второго я вскользь заметила.

– Уж извини, но сама ты чучело!

– Мама!

– Да, это отдельная тема.

Янка ошарашенно глянула на маман.

– А ты не допускаешь, что сон может быть наведенный? – спросила Янка, здоровой рукой тихонько пожала сестрину. 

– Кем и зачем? Некому же, никто не прорвется в наш мир. Просто ты много думала на ночь…

– Вот в том мире есть, скажем, Стелла. У нее может быть ученица? И из-за своей неопытности или просто шалости может же устроить сие…безобразие?

– Интересная версия, но маловероятная… Впрочем, проверим.

– Обязательно. И вообще, – Янка обернулась, – я не чучело!

– Тогда и на других ярлыки не навешивай.

– Я не навешиваю, я просто рассказываю.

– Ладно, чего уж к словам цепляться, когда тебе больно.

– Я бы советовал лишний раз рукой не размахивать, – встрял Лазарус, наблюдая за бурной жестикуляцией принцессы.

– Я бы тоже, Яночка, родная…

– Ладно, я вот тож чую, что больно размахивать-то, – Янка смутилась.

– Пойдем отдохнем, милая.

– Пошли. Простите, мам, док. 

– Поправляйтесь, высочество, – жизнерадостно напутствовал Лазарус.

– Да, давай, дочка. И тоже извини, у нас с тобой такой нрав одинаковый…

– Да я знаю, мам. И я просто… перебрала лишнего, – и обняла маман. И кивнула доктору.

Эльза повела сестричку спать нормально.

 

6.

Наутро после завтрака вломилась в Янкин мир одна решительно настроенная особа, вся в розовом, как гламурняшка. И с ходу предъявила обвинения. Мол, лазят всякие, воду мутят…

Янка, сама не робкого десятка, возмутилась:

– Это я у вас хотела бы спросить, сударыня, – гремела она, – кто у вас такой умный проводит опыты со сновидениями!

– Точно не я. Нас всего две феи, а теперь появился кто-то неучтенный… как раз после ваших визитов.

– А я тут с какой стороны? Я пострадавшая. Кто напустил на меня людоедов во сне? – принцесса пристально посмотрела на прибывшую фею.

– Сама пытаюсь понять. Сначала кто-то извне устроил возмущения в волшебном поле. Потом начались странные стихийные выбросы…

Янка переглянулась с близкими, потом спросила:

– Объяснитесь, сударыня.

– То, что случилось с вашими снами, – лишь одно из проявлений чьей-то стихийной силы.

– Хотела бы я развидеть этого… умника и надавать ему по шее! – все еще злилась авторша. – Хотя Силы ему Бог отсыпал прилично…

– А умения никакого. И, главное, откуда? Из других миров никак?

– Получается, никак. Умник явно из вашего мира. Или молодая фейка, решившая, что она великая магичка, – мрачно добавила Янка.

– Да нет, мне кажется, что как раз из других. Своих мы всех знаем.

Магичка переглянулась снова с близкими, словно прося разрешения отправиться на поиски этого «некта».

– Я с тобой, Яночка!

– Хорошо, родная. Только нам нужно будет переодеться в походную одежду, если ты не против, – старшая приобняла сестренку.

– Нет, не против, мы сейчас не на прием… – и поцеловала.

– После дела попируем, – Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ.

– А я за вами отсюда посмотрю, – улыбнулась Маргит.

– Идемте, – уже куда более любезно предложила фея в розовом.

– Хочется взглянуть в глаза этому… экспериментатору… «ученому»…

– Найдем, милая. Может, опять трудный подросток, как Лина…

– Или тот истеричный, который когда-то меня чуть не прибил. Ну, вы его тоже видели…

– Ну да. В общем, найдем и либо поможем, либо научим Родину любить.

– Не давай мне совершить ошибку, родная, – попросила Янка Эльзу. – А то ведь с меня останется в сердцах накостылять…

– Удержу, милая. Давай сначала разберемся.

– Да. Пошли! – Янка магией переодела сестренку и себя в походную одежду и все три (включая Стеллу) перешли в ее мир, попрощавшись с мамой.

Они оказались во дворце еще одной феи, старенькой. Только у нее была книга, засекающая и даже предсказывающая точки возмущения.

– Предстоит совещание? – хмыкнула Янка.

– Определим место и перенесемся туда.

– Я попробую всех перенести, – предложила самая сильная в этой компании колдунья. Стелла глянула на нее недоверчиво.

– Давайте так, – предложила старушка Виллина, – я сама перенесусь, а наши гостьи за мной.

– Отлично. Вперед. Вы представляете, кто это может быть?

– Кто – представляю, а вот откуда на наши головы…

– Пусть не попадается мне под горячую руку! – Янка настроена была воинственно, даже сестра ее не узнавала.

– Яночка, ну, может, она няша и нечаянно, как мама скажет… У меня тоже лед в пальцах колется, но сначала надо разобраться.

– Разберемся, конечно, милая сестренка, – с ней-то Янка сразу становилась мягкой. – А если за всем этим стоит кто-то злой?

– Вот его и поколотим, родная.

Они перенеслись на окраину маленькой деревушки. И увидели девочку-подростка со снежно-белой кожей, ангельским личиком, длинными черными волосами и розами в них – и в мальчишеской, тесноватой ей одежде.

– Это та, кого мы ищем.

– Это кто? Он или она? – прямо спросила Янка. И покачнулась из-за нанесенного кем-то сзади удара. Никто предупредить не успел… Или так показалось. Нет, просто поскользнулась и ударилась о дерево.

– Яночка!

– Все отлично, сестренка, – принцесса, правда, потирала ушибленный затылок, – это не смертельно. Я случайно, скользко от дождя…

– Сейчас уберу боль. И да, это девочка…

– Я ничего не помню. Был мальчиком, стала девочкой и вдруг волшебницей, знаю только, что это мое королевство…

– А сны наводили? – немного строго спросила Янка. – И зачем?

– Так я не умею с магией обращаться, она бац! – и свалилась на меня!

– Вам надо обучиться контролировать.

«Спасибо, милая».

– А… Но я даже не знаю, кто я…

«А я догадываюсь, милая, она из продолжения изначальной сказки».

– И даже имя свое никак… Озма? – пристально глядя ей в глаза, спросила незнакомая колдунья.

– Да… верно. Принцесса Озма.

«А я сейчас только вспомнила».

– Кто бы взялся обучить девочку? – задумчиво спросила розовая фея.

– Могу попробовать я, – предложила Виллина. – С вопросами престолонаследия потом разберемся.

– Отлично. 

«Жаль, никому не вломила, – мысленно хихикнула Янка, – но мы не для этого».

«Вот уж да, сестричка".

«А руки чесались, золотце».

«Да и у меня лед просился из пальцев, сестренка. Но так неправильно, мы дружно боремся с этим, так?»

«Ты права, радость. Мы тихо отойдем в сторонку. Пусть теперь сами разбираются».

«Воистину. К нам, надеюсь, не просочатся больше. Не хочу, чтоб моя Яночка страдала».

«А я не хочу, чтобы моя сестренка из-за меня грустила», – и поцеловала принцессу.

А та ее – в ответ.

«Скоро домой пойдем, родная».

«Жду с нетерпением».

– А кто ее родственники? – Янка имела в виду Озму.

– Король с королевой, что были до Гудвина. Точнее, до Волшебника Оз. Она немного не из этой реальности.

– Может, как-то получится вернуть ее в ее реальность? Вы как, ваше высочество? – обратилась Янка к юной принцессе.

– Я еще вообще ничего не понимаю. Хочу оказаться там, где мне надлежит.

– Вы сейчас в параллельной вселенной, – сообщила Янка. – Если позволите, попробую найти ваш мир. И помогу вам вернуться домой. Если, конечно, вам там ничего не угрожает…

– Если все пойдет как должно, – вступила в разговор Эльза, – то особо не угрожает никто.

«А давай ее с собой возьмем и из нашего мира отправим, через зеркало?»

«Давай так».

– Сударыни, – провозгласила Инге. – Мы возьмем девочку с собой, в наш мир. Думаю, только там есть возможность найти для Озмы ее родной дом. И если ее высочество согласна.

– Согласна на любое правильное действие.

Здешние волшебницы согласно кивнули.

Янка переглянулась с сестренкой и навела портал:

– Прошу!

И они оказались снова в комнате, из которой ушли. И с ними Озма.

– Добро пожаловать в мой мир!

Девочка растерянно осматривалась.

– Что-то не так?

В это же время зашла и маман.

– Непривычно просто.

А уж Маргит была, как и в любом фэндоме, в курсе всей истории.

– Понимаю, у вас все по-другому. Давайте вы пока пообедаете, и будем вам помогать. И позвольте представить вам ее величество королеву-мать, леди Маргит.

– Рада познакомиться, ваше высочество принцесса Озма.

– Я… тоже, сударыня.

«Кажется, все складывается отлично, солнышко».

«Яночка, у тебя как всегда все замечательно получается. С годами так даже безупречно».

«Ты меня смущаешь, милая. Сейчас попробуем наладить коридор в ее мир, золотце».

«Это, думаю, не так сложно, родная. Мир старый и очень известный».

«Да, по ауре проведем»

После обеда и общего знакомства Янка принялась искать. Оказалось и впрямь несложно.

– Этот мир? – все зачарованно смотрели на картины родного мира принцессы.

«Блин, кто у кого идею спер? Все-таки Волков у Баума», – подумала Янка и немного испуганно глянула на маман.

– Да!

«Это называется не спер, а адаптировал для русского восприятия. Меньше фантасмагории, больше настоящей дружбы. И, например, Людоед уже придумка Волкова».

«Из-за этой придумки, маман, – Янка потерла больную руку, – я сейчас и страдаю», – и улыбнулась. Потом провела рукой по поверхности – и та сделалась как вода, через которую проходила рука.

«Нестыковки миров…»

«Я сейчас подлечу, Яночка, вот только проводим принцессу…»

– Удачи вам, ваше высочество!

«Потом обсудим», – передала маман.

«Спасибо, родная», – и сестренке.

Озма помахала на прощание, а Эльза сразу кинулась снимать Янке боль.

– Вот все и вернулось на круги своя, – подытожила королева-мать.

– Вернулось. Но кто все-таки напустил в мой сон людоедов? – не унималась Янка, приобняв сестренку. – Интересно просто…

– Так сами напустились же. Из-за нашей крайней писанины миры немножко перемешались и магия Озмы вот так вот «выстрелила».

Эльза забирала сестричкину боль, жалея, что не может убрать ее источник.

«Почему я не умею делать так, чтобы раны сразу затягивались? Может, тебе пару капель эликсира, солнышко?»

«Я выпью, милая, спасибо тебе! И хочешь научу?»

– Это уже моя вина, получается, – смутилась Янка.

«Конечно, научи! А то я все силы вкладываю, а ты все равно бежишь к доктору…»

– Очень косвенно.

«Тогда сегодня и начнем, милая. Просто у тебя искра другая, не целительская, золотце».

– Может, зря я те два мира пыталась объединять?

«Печально. Но буду рада, если моя Яночка поможет мне что-нибудь с этим сделать».

– Параллельные миры всегда рождаются в муках. Хоть мы тогда и вырулили на Сонину версию…

«Я помогу тебе, хоть сейчас! – Янка расчувствовалась, – и сделаю все для тебя».

«А я еще больше!»

– Тогда нам надо просто привести в порядок записи…

– Успеем. Я, если что, и сама справлюсь. А сейчас Янке надо лечиться, да, Эльзочка? – и подмигнула.

– А я научу сестренку еще кое-каким своим методам, – сама Янка крепче приобняла любимую сестренку.

– Вот-вот, умнички, обеим полезно будет! – Маргит подошла, расцеловала обеих.

Девчонки в ответ обняли маму. И разошлись каждый к себе – Маргит к своему Дэниелу, а принцессы – в свои покои.

– Присаживайся, солнышко, – промолвила Янка и стала перед ней на колени, взяв руки сестры в свои.  
– Погоди, родная, тебе же больно…  
– Я потерплю, а пока наделю тебя еще искоркой, – и улыбнулась.  
– Хорошо… если тебе не трудно, хотя я пока буду снимать боль…  
– Спасибо! – Янка закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Частичка ее способностей переходила к сестренке с перспективой усиления.  
– О, я это почувствовала! Как волшебно, Яночка!  
– Теперь ты на мне попробуй, золотце!  
– Сейчас… Вот так?  
Янка видела, что это работало: все раны затянулись. В порыве старшая обняла Эльзу.  
А та расцеловала сестричку в обе щеки.  
– Наконец-то, милая!  
А Янку чего-то «развезло» на миг и она уткнулась сестренке в плечо.  
«Прости, я такая…»  
«Самая лучшая!»  
«Обожаю тебя!»"  
«И я тебя еще больше!»  
– Ох, сестренка, те миры продолжают просыпаться в моем сознании…  
– И что, милая, тебе от этого плохо?  
– Не знаю даже, – вздохнула. – Наверно, мне стоит в себе разобраться, что со мной не так.  
– Да это с ними со всеми не так! Уж слишком давно все это тянется, а ты страдаешь!  
– Давно потому, родная, что у нас еще и другие дела были, на эти миры времени не было, чтобы думать. А теперь все выползает из глубин подсознания… – Янка крепче обняла сестренку.  
– Держись за меня, родная! Или сотру, или попробую помочь разобраться…  
– Ты всегда мне помогаешь, солнышко. Давай разберемся?  
– С радостью, родная!  
– Спасибо! Все давно началось, с нашего с Риной путешествия… Или нет, еще раньше…  
– С того, как ты только придумала Рину, но еще не придумала мир, где мы сейчас… Тогда тебе было проще писать по чужим мирам.  
– Да, это была такая лестница… – Янка долго молчала. – Потом я неосторожно опубликовала и началось… мне хотелось просто повеситься, каждую минуту… А там уже Соня объявилась…  
– Я бы всех их перевешала, кто тебя травил, и повыдирала бы их еще теплые сердца! И мое мнение такое, что нельзя делиться сокровенным с кем попало, можно только с близкими. Остальные запросто не поймут, плюнут в душу, пройдутся по священным рощам грязными сапожищами… Лучше быть интровертом и наслаждаться тем, что нравится, тихо, в уголке. Для меня вот это вроде нормального состояния…  
– Тогда у меня никого рядом близкого не было, родная, никого! А потом я зареклась вообще что-то на такую тему писать, продолжала по-тихому, училась в университете…  
– Я тоже долго была совсем одна, милая… И привыкла все в себе, говорят, в этом и мудрость. А тебе зачем чужие миры, ты свои вон какие творишь! Почему просто не забыть? От обидчиков твоих и пыли не осталось…  
– Именно потому, золотце, я и стала творить свой мир, тот самый, где мы теперь, где и слова больше не было о чужих. Я успешно забыла. Потом я ушла, попала к Румпелю, а потом и в тот городок, где я и столкнулась с этой реальностью в лице Рины. Она забрала меня сюда… Где мы и воссоединились наконец с тобой… два одиночества…  
– Наконец-то… счастье… Ну и какое значение имеет все остальное? Если зло к нам больше не проникает, почему в душах остались горе и печаль? И мы же там были с тобой, помогали, вроде разобрались со всем…  
– Но однажды мне Соня напомнила… всего лишь одним именем… воспоминания всколыхнулись снова. Она не специально это сделала, я не виню ее. Но после этого напоминания Рине пришлось работать со мной…  
– Я помню, я же тогда помогала тебе, тогда-то мы там и побывали… Сейчас-то что, Яночка, родная?  
– Да я сама не знаю. Я просто предположила, что может быть по-другому, а оно вон как по мне же самой ударило. Я совсем забыла, что демиург и все сбывается, золотце, – и прижалась к сестренке.  
Эльза гладила ее, целовала и чуть не плакала.  
– Тебе надо защиту себе самой ставить, чтобы не быть такой ранимой, чтобы с тебя как вода скатывалось все, что неважно и не требует твоего вмешательства, солнышко…  
– Да, сестренка. Я и сама думала об этом, чтобы эдакую «шкурку» нарастить. Но ведь тогда я не смогу сочувствовать?  
– Нет-нет-нет, тут надо по принципу «Боже, дай мне мудрости, чтобы отличить одно от другого». Чтобы сочувствовать и сопереживать только там, где правда нужна помощь и где иначе покажешься бесчувственной сволочью. Как-то так.  
– Тогда я могу попросить или тебя, или маму поколдовать надо мной? – Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ.  
– Да, давай мы обе попробуем…  
– Спасибо тебе, солнышко! Я счастлива, что мы теперь вместе! – и улыбнулась.  
– А уж я как! Все уже хорошо?  
– Все хорошо, родная. И мне, реально, так легко стало, как тебе выговорилась!  
– Ты всегда-всегда выговаривайся, моя любимая сестренка!  
– Обязательно, родная! – Янка от души обняла Эльзу.  
– Я всегда-всегда у тебя есть!  
– Мы друг у друга, солнышко! Ты тоже делись со мной.  
– Хорошо, родная!  
– И прости, если что не так с моей стороны было… Хотя все время обещаю исправиться…  
– Да ничего страшного, просто я была бы рада, если бы ты не так часто травмировалась, золотко…  
– Ради тебя, солнышко, я постараюсь осторожно. Устала?  
– Немножко, непривычную магию творила… А ты?  
– Я тоже немножко. Давай я устрою тебя и силой поделюсь?  
– Хорошо, милая. Если у тебя точно ничего больше не болит.  
– Не болит, благодаря тебе, солнышко! – Янка устроила сестренку и заботливо укрыла. – Светлых снов тебе, родная. Люблю тебя!  
И шептала на ухо нежности, держа за руку. Пока сестричка не уснула. Потом и Янка забылась сном.

  

7.

Девочка оглянулась. Или та принцесса ошиблась, или что-то пошло не то: мир, в котором оказалась Озма, мало чем напоминал ее родной. Скорее тот, из которого ее недавно вытащили. И ситуация здесь была напряженная. Люди вокруг в панике прятались. Кажется, сюда шла вражеская армия.

– Девочка, прячься! – позвали какие-то люди.

Озма промедлила, замерла. Она не только к магии еще не привыкла, но и к этому телу.

– Почему я должна прятаться? – она озиралась по сторонам. И земля, на которой стояла девочка, начала трястись.

Навстречу шел отряд очень странных солдат. Почти как люди, но из дерева. И вырезанные физиономии очень злые. А позади этой странной армии ехал какой-то человек на медведе… тоже свирепой внешности.

Озма отошла в сторонку, но не убежала.

– Генерал, командуйте «кру-гом!» – провозгласил человек на медведе. – Окружите девчонку!

– Окружить? Меня? Я так опасна? – недоумевала принцесса.

– Не испугалась, не убежала – с этим уже надо разбираться!

– Да я сама сейчас подойду, остановите медведя!

Принцесса заглянула внутрь себя. Ей намекали, что она фея доброты и любви, что ее призвание – очаровывать сердца, укрощая даже свирепых львов. Попробовать, что ли? В сочетании с мальчишеской смелостью, которая никуда не делась, могло и сработать.

– Кто ты такая? – незнакомец все же приостановился, заинтересовался. Потом слез на землю и подошел к девчонке, соображая, что с ней сделать.

– Меня… зовут Озма, – кротко проговорила девочка, глядя снизу вверх. Он был повыше нее, но ненамного. Она заглянула ему в глаза – черные, с нехорошим блеском. И почувствовала: его никто никогда не любил, и в том не было его вины. И нет, за нынешнее она не собиралась его прощать, но хотя бы ей будет просто его понять и применить свою силу.

– Послушайте, я не знаю, как вас зовут, – начала принцесса. – Но я чувствую вашу незащищенность и… то, что вы несчастливы…

– Несчастлив? – захохотал Урфин. – Я Урфин Джюс! И я самый счастливый, потому что у меня есть то, чего нет у тебя – силы и власти!

Озма смешалась, отвела взгляд. Посмотрела на солдат.

– Силу – вижу. Власти еще нет. Да и счастья она вам не принесет. Вас же никто не любит.

– Что ты знаешь о любви, мелочь? – презрительно бросил захватчик. – Когда я сяду на трон в Изумрудном городе, я заставлю народ полюбить меня!

– Заставить полюбить невозможно, – хотя она сейчас именно этим и пыталась заниматься, но это магия, это другое… – Бояться – да… но стоит ли оно того?

– Я напрасно теряю с тобой время, – решительно заявил Урфин. – Но поверь – все стоит чего-то!

– Я вам добровольно сдамся в плен. И мы посмотрим, что получится.

– Капрал! Связать ее! Она моя пленница! – отдал приказ злодей. – Посмотрим! – потом снова залез на своего медведя. – Вперед!

Девочка пошла за армией пешком и связанная.

Ничего, все было впереди.

 

Мирок был смутно знаком. Кажется, там Янка уже была, спасая сестру от… Маргит? Или кого-то в ее теле? И потом с самой Маргит туда наведывалась, когда та передала свои полномочия регенту. Все эти картинки мелькали на поверхности зеркала, вызывая давние воспоминания. Одной туда отправиться ей не получилось – Эльза сильно расстроится. Да и вообще – что за тайны мадридского двора? Не спросить ли у самой Маргит, что происходит в ее маленьком мире?

Все дело в том, что до Янки дошли странные слухи от тамошнего гостя. Что, якобы, там говорят о левых связях тамошней бывшей королевы. Бред полный. Да и гость подозрительный. А оттуда ли он вообще? И спасибо, что братом не представляется.

Янка решительным жестом убрала изображение и, оставив кружку с кофе на столе, отправилась искать маму.

– Док, можно я у вас похищу маман? – обратилась принцесса к маминому мужу.

– Что вообще происходит? Янка!

– У меня к тебе несколько вопросов, мам, – Янка подхватила Маргит под руку.

– Это вот так срочно? Что за пожар?

– Кто такой Элвин? Говорит, что он из твоего мира и распространяет сплетни, что у тебя кто-то на стороне был и еще один ребенок, – громким шепотом сообщила принцесса. – Это кроме меня и девчонок.

– Ты что, с дуба рухнула? Этот Элвин просто придурок. Спасибо, что сам ко мне в дети не записался. Обычное ничтожество из породы генеральских сынков. А ты откуда знаешь про бредни вполне в его духе?

– Он мне сам сказал! Рожа у него ненадежная и аура какая-то… мутная, но говорил убедительно. Сволочь…

– Сволочь. Но и идиот. Ты ж не поверила! А где ты нашла этого придурка?

– Он ко мне на аудиенцию набился, сказал, что из Стормхолда. И тихонько намекнул на новости, и был уверен, что ты не узнаешь или не знаешь, – шептала Янка, стоя с маман в уголке. – Я не поверила и вот решила найти по зеркалу сперва, а потом только решилась с тобой поговорить.

– А сейчас где этот придурок?

– В камере временного содержания, в подвале. Я решила, что его просто опасно отпускать, чтобы кипиша не возбудил…

– Вот и правильно. Я с ним сама поговорю.

– Мам, я-то знаю, что кроме меня и девчонок у тебя больше детей нет. И я верю тебе!

– Я тебе очень благодарна. Да и логически – будь вдруг у меня еще ребенок, я что, не познакомила бы вас с ним?

– Ты права! – Янка обняла колдунью.

«Люблю тебя, мам!»

«Я тебя тоже обожаю!»

– Прикинь, этот придурок надеялся стать моим фаворитом! Но не тут-то было, молоко еще на губах не обсохло, – фыркнула маман.

– А-а-а, – расхохоталась принцесса, – вот откуда ноги растут! Прости!

– Да ну так и есть.

– Почти все мужики, которых посылают, всегда так себя ведут. Им не дали, вот они и злятся, – хмыкнула ее высочество.

– Ох, вот насколько же ты мое дитя, с тобой хоть запросто о таком поговорить можно!

– Конечно, можно, мам. Ведь и у меня был… неудачный опыт… Правда до… этого дело не дошло, и я осталась чиста, – призналась Янка. – Тот трус тоже долгое время поливал меня грязью, пока не связался с какой-то шваброй со старшего курса. Так что я тебя вполне пойму.

– Нет, ты лучше меня! – Маргит снова обняла свою старшую. – У меня всякое было… не для твоих ушей. Но я делала только то, что сама хотела. Как и ты, только хотели мы разного… Но главное – что не уступали мужикам из жалости или чтоб одной не остаться.

– Вот последнее я точно не приняла бы, – смутилась Янка. – Эти стереотипы всегда меня раздражали, – и улыбнулась. – Везде любят их навязывать – типа, одна останешься, то да се… Здесь я специально так устроила, что замужество – дело только добровольное. Ты поговоришь с тем… арестантом? Про него Ингрид пока не знает, – и хихикнула.

– Да, это везде есть. Это только тебе удалось истребить давление общественного мнения, поменяв само людское сознание. Да, пойдем вместе поговорим.

– Ну, значит, я одна из тех, кто выстоял и не принял стереотипов, – Янка с Маргит спустились в подвал и принцесса приказала привести задержанного.

– Так я тоже. Всегда была только с теми, кого сама выбирала. Хуже, чем выбрать быть одной, зато исключительно сама. О, привет, нищий щен!

Парень аж с лица спал, когда увидел Маргит. А та продолжила:

– Фу, как низко и не по-мужски!

– А что мне оставалось? – буркнул он. – Хоть на твою… – и добавил очень нехорошее слово, – воздействовать, раз на тебя не удалось…

– Как-как ты мое дитя назвал?! – и просто испепелила одним взглядом. – Ушлепище!

– Я бы его… заморозила, – промолвила Янка, уныло глядя на кучку пепла.

 – Да какая разница. Что пеньком об сову, что совой об пенек. Никаких сожалений, ибо нефиг.

– Или только он такой… тупой… – Янка вспомнила, что оставила сестренку одну и та может уже искать, выспавшись. И расстроиться…

– Еще тупее, чем ты думаешь. Иди к Эльзочке и не тревожься ни о чем.

– Прости, что я от доктора тебя утащила – у вас близкое общение было. Попроси еще прощение у него за меня, – и поцеловала королеву-мать.

Та ее тоже – в обе щеки:

– Ничего страшного, и так целыми днями общаемся.

На втором этаже мать с дочкой разошлись: Маргит к своему доктору, а Янка – каяться перед сестренкой, что оставила ту в одиночестве.

Впрочем, Эльза только что проснулась. И увидела Янку чересчур бодрой и немного оживленной. Но та не знала, рассказывать сестренке о случившемся или не стоит. Вместо этого просто приобняла ее:

– Ну как спалось, родная?

– Спасибо, хорошо! А как моя Яночка? Уже с утра какие-то дела?

– Да, было дело. Просто помогла маман разобраться с одним мерзавцем из ее мира. Представь, он как-то проник сюда и даже добился аудиенции со мной! А когда он начал сплетни разводить, я его в тюрьму отправила. Ну маман его там и…прибила, – объяснила Янка, смутившись.

– Совсем прибила? Хотя более важно, как его сюда пропустило-то?

– Совсем, испепелила его маман! Да вот я сама задаюсь тем же вопросом, милая. Вполне мог заплатить кому-нибудь…

– Надо найти тех, кто обманывает нашу систему! И саму систему усовершенствовать! Почему его на нашей территории не реморализовало? И от кого он узнал, как и что?

– То, что не реморализовало, так у него морок был, маскировка, которую не распознала система. А насчет того, как узнал, – тут Янка рассказала сестренке основную причину. – Систему заменим. Я поговорю с Риной, ее люди поработают над Порталом и Барьером.

– Хорошо бы. Что-то много стало вокруг нас сбоев и сдвигов. И нет, я поняла, что у него был зуб на маму, но информацию-то кто ему слил? У нас завелись приграничные крысы?

– Да дело тут вовсе не в приграничных крысах, сестренка.

– А в чем же?

– Дело во мне!

– Ох, ну что ты, Яночка, как ты-то могла тут что-то устроить?

– Скорее мои тексты и предположения могли сбить все реальности, солнышко… Я не удивлюсь, если еще что-то произойдет, – Янка взяла руки сестренки в свои.

 – О Боже, Яночка, только бы не что-то ужасное! Только бы не с тобой!

– Я постараюсь, чтобы меня не коснулось, золотце! – Янка пригладила волосы сестренке и поцеловала в лоб. – Мне тебя не хочется терять!

– А уж как я этого боюсь, радость!

– Надеюсь, что все обойдется, милая!

 

8.

Мы оставили Озму на милость захватчика. Всю дорогу принцесса пыталась образумить Урфина, но тот только ухмылялся. Юной фее оставалось надеяться, что постепенно ее волшебство подействует.

А пока этот столяр-неудачник захватил город. Хотя, видимо, не такой уж и неудачник. Правда, и среди придворных нашлись предатели… Были они наглые и никого не слушали, кроме своего повелителя. И грызлись между собой.

Озма пользовалась относительной свободой. Никто пока что не знал, что она фея, и особого вреда от нее тоже не ждали. И она пыталась понять, что же тут творится.

В родном мире вроде бы тоже был Великий Волшебник, который назначил своим преемником Пугало. Но оба они были захватчиками… Хотя она очень смутно помнила свое детство во дворце короля Оз.

Здесь она узнала, что никакого короля никогда не было, а город построил какой-то чудак из-за гор много лет назад. И ни про какую принцессу или принца тут даже представления не имели. 

Значит, Урфин поступает вдвойне плохо. И, может, кроме магии понадобится еще и хитрость.

Присматриваясь, Озма составляла план действий. Хитрость тут не пройдет – местные могут посчитать ее предательницей. Осталось только уговорами. А если магией – то лишь исподтишка. Хотя сама-то она не местная, можно попробовать изобразить фею издалека.

Она запряталась в укромном месте и принялась чуть-чуть колдовать. А потом, осмелев, попыталась попросить аудиенции.

– Эта девчонка хочет говорить? – усмехнулся новый правитель. 

– Все девчонки разговорчивые, повелитель, – льстиво заверил один из правителей.

Урфин злобно усмехнулся, восседая на троне. Где-то у окна высились грудой изумруды, повытащенные из мостовых. 

– Что же ты хотела сказать? – спросил он, когда Озма предстала перед ним.

– Вообще-то вас долго не потерпят… повелитель. Надо делать для людей хоть что-то хорошее.

– Как будто они мне много хорошего сделали. А если страха будет мало – я внушу всем, что являюсь потомком древних королей. Из эпохи до Гудвина, давно забытых. Хотя… вот ты за потомка сойдешь куда лучше. Ты белоручка.

«Видел бы ты меня Типом!» – мысленно фыркнула принцесса.

– А если я вам помогу, повелитель? – вдруг спросила девочка. 

Урфин насторожился: она назвала меня повелителем? Снова? Кхм, интересно. Что же она задумала?

– Поддержу ваш план с потомками, и обручимся!

– Ничего себе, я только что об этом же думал.

– Вот видите, мы с вами и думаем одинаково! – улыбнулась робко Озма. 

Это было несколько подозрительно… но завоеватель предпочел счесть это знаком свыше.

– Ну что ж, попробовать можно. Но если ты меня обманешь!

– Нет. Я сейчас последнюю карту открою – я настоящая волшебница. Но могу повернуть все так, что как будто колдовать будете вы.

На это Урфин оживился: он ведь давно об этом мечтал. Ну то есть, чтобы его считали могущественным волшебником. Да кое-кто уже считал – а иначе как бы обычный человек оживил целую деревянную армию? Вот только бы мышей и пиявок жрать не заставили… 

Озма заверила, что это ни к чему. Есть куда более приятная еда.

– Только вы должны делать каждый день хотя бы одно доброе дело.

– А… иначе никак? – сморщился диктатор. Придворные затравленно молчали. 

– Никак. Иначе вас все возненавидят и сбросят.

– Меня и так ненавидят. Ладно, я согласен. Пошли вон! – гаркнул он придворным. 

– А надо, чтоб любили, – сказала Озма сладеньким голоском.

Она планировала хотя бы как-то облегчить жизнь народу, пока собиралась вести двойную игру, знакомясь с врагами Урфина.

– Чтоб любили, это в моих интересах… – Урфин ухмыльнулся. – Мы сговоримся, маленькая колдунья!

– Конечно, повелитель!

– И… что я должен делать?

– Я подскажу по ходу.

Урфин глянул на девчонку искоса. А вдруг обманет? Хотя, вроде честная. 

И началась очень странная новая жизнь.

 

А в другом мире Янка сидела и просматривала новости: маман все-таки настроила дочкину магию, чтоб та не кошмарила технику. В какой-то момент картинка на мониторе сменилась изображением некой блондинки, в знакомой только Янке униформе. Похоже, у абонента на той стороне вид тоже был обескураженный. Янка даже не сразу поняла, что на нее смотрит ее собственное лицо. Зато поняла Эльза. И ахнула.

– Как… что происходит?

– Это я у тебя хотела бы спросить! – неожиданно резко ответил двойник. Глаза сверкали. 

– Вы кто такая? – решила вмешаться Эльза. – Очередная самозванка? В чем смеете обвинять мою сестру?

– Я – это ваша несостоявшаяся сестра, застрявшая в этой вселенной! И благодаря ей моя карьера чуть не полетела к чертям собачьим!

– В каком смысле? – тут уж встряла сама Янка. 

– Я сюда попала из так называемого реального мира, уже устроилась, прижилась… И тут является она, объявляет себя адмиралом и творит невесть что!

– Это была не моя идея! – гаркнула вдруг настоящая Янка, вскочив. Такой ее даже Эльза не узнавала. – Прости. 

– А чья тогда?!

– Ты его можешь не знать, – уже спокойно разъяснила Янка. – Тони хотел защитить меня в том деле, с метаморфами, и… представил меня адмиралом. Я была против, но он настоял…

– Ну а мне-то теперь что делать? – копия уже не столько злилась, сколько ощущала сугубую безнадегу. – Я должна была быть тобой, а я отдельно. Хоть и в мире любимого сериала, но разве ж тут сладко?

– Что делать? Я бы на твоем месте дослужилась бы до коммандера и в отставку ушла бы! Хотя, погоди! У меня есть магия, и я знаю, кажется, что делать! – принцессу озарило. 

– Что у вас происходит? – это кстати заглянула Маргит. И тоже малость ошалела, созерцая Янку в кабинете и… в синей униформе на экране монитора.

«Я сама не предполагала подобного даже в мыслях, сестренка. Наверно, та другая я случайно попала в ту вселенную и не смогла выбраться».

«А как вообще тебя стало несколько, родная? Опять какой-то сдвиг или сбой?»

– А вы мама? – заговорила копия. – Я и вам сейчас изложу…

– Да, – Маргит овладела собой. – Слушаю… тебя…

«Похоже, это все из-за моих текстов и попыток придумать, как было бы в той или иной ситуации, золотце. А теперь эти параллели стали проявляться в этой вселенной и множиться».

Выслушала историю копии, и брови ползли все выше…

«Наверно, надо как-то свести все вместе и так закрепить, а, родная?»

– У тебя что, отпуск или… У тебя нашлось время между вахтами на попытку прорваться в мое измерение? – хмыкнула принцесса, допивая кофе.

«Наверно, придется писать в том ключе, чтобы раскидать всех по своим мирам, милая».

– Ты меня совсем не слушаешь! Меня ж из-за тебя уволили почти что!

«А всех «тебя» собрать в тебе одной, Яночка. Чтоб больше не было таких вот встреч».

– Не кипишись, лейтенант! Я демиург и исправлю положение! – ухмыльнулась настоящая Янка. – Адекватное начальство дало бы тебе возможность расследовать происходящее и восстановить репутацию! И карьеру! Не все в Федерации кретины!

 «Мы попробуем сделать именно это. И сие происшествие будет лишь часть моих воспоминаний или просто снов, солнышко».

– То-то и есть, что не кретины… Но было бы хорошо, если бы все и правда исправилось.

«Пусть так и получится, золотце!»

– Так, стоп! Здесь много лет прошло с того дела, а в твоей вселенной… время почти стоит? 

– Видимо, так…

– Скорее, это ты, Янка, в любую точку времени сунуться можешь, – заметила Маргит.

– Ага, – скептически хмыкнула принцесса. – Сейчас именно со мной связь наладили! Ладно, давай попробуем с моей стороны исправить ситуацию. 

– И на том спасибо, – буркнула копия. – Я что делать должна?

– Пока ничего. Я сама свяжусь с тобой!

– Ну ладно.

Изображение пропало, а близкие наткнулись на решительно настроенную сунуться туда принцессу.

– Нет!

– Почему? – совершенно справедливо удивилась Янка-магичка.

– Потому что ты можешь это сделать не выходя из кабинета! – настойчиво сказала мать. – Говорю как демиург демиургу.

– Да и вообще там может быть опасно, Яночка, вспомни, как тебя там чуть не убили! Ты же не возьмешь меня туда!

– Да, там и вправду опасно, я бы туда одна отправилась бы, солнышко. Мы перепишем сие обстоятельство и вернем ту меня в то время, когда портал в другую вселенную не открылся бы… и тогда ни карьеры у той меня не было бы, и она нашла бы настоящую семью… Я запуталась вконец, дорогие… Вот что значит набедокурить с текстами и свалить все в одну кучу!

– Так ты же и не писала про этот портал! Мы просто для себя писали менее травматичные версии наших историй…

– А откуда тогда этот портал? – Янка впала в отчаяние. – В любом случае надо спасать ту меня… Хотя я как-то предположила: если бы я еще не успев найти свою семью, то есть вас, попала бы в ту вселенную… неужто и мои предположения могут… стать реальностью?

– Да, ты же демиург, каждое твое слово материально. Только по идее миры должны были существовать строго параллельно…

– А они как-то странно начинают проявляться в этой вселенной…

– Видимо, мы слишком много сместили. Надо снова как бы схлопнуть.

– Может, можно будет сделать так, что меня одну в прошлое закинуть? Нет, отпадает – сестренка не переживет, – Янка нежно поглядела на Эльзу. – Тогда я просто перепишу, сделаю так, чтобы все расставить по своим местам…

– Да, напиши четко, что есть одна основная реальность, какая была на самом деле, со всеми ее падениями и взлетами… А остальное просто фантазии.

– Так и сделаю. Если честно, я в самом деле… как это… в фантазиях представляла себя в качестве офицера, – и смущенно улыбнулась, приготовившись писать.

– Тебе бы пошло, конечно, но пусть твои двойники больше не материализуются, ладно?

– Конечно! – карандаш забегал по бумаге, приводя вселенные в порядок и раскидывая участников событий туда, где их место… Она еще не упомянула про Коламбию, но это была не Янкина шалость… И сюда отношения не имела.

Приведя в относительный порядок все, что она сама устроила, Янка откинулась на стуле и закрыла глаза.

– Яночка, родная, пойдем я тебя уложу!

– Пойдем. Мам, тебе бы тоже выспаться.

После короткого сеанса связи, который Янка обещала, она отправилась вместе с сестренкой в их покои…

 

9.

Янка спешила, очень спешила: ее ждала сестренка. Между ними оставалось каких-то три метра, когда пейзаж резко изменился. И испуганного крика Янка уже не услышала… Вокруг было темно и как-то мерзко. Бывшая королева огляделась и узнала это место: когда-то она приходила сюда, чтоб спасти Эльзу. Болело все. Похоже, ее, Янку, кто-то здорово отколошматил и только тогда закрыл в камере, холодной и сырой. Да когда же это кончится? Сестренка же там с ума сойдет! Попытаться связаться с ней хотя бы мысленно? Нет, не выходит. Кто-то снова решил с Маргит счеты свести, а Янку в заложники… Это же мамин мир. Когда он успел так прогнить?! Или что-то случилось помимо воли здесь живущих… Кого, интересно, маман так прищемила, что он мстить начал? Иного объяснения Янка не находила.

Тут дверь в камеру со скрипом открылась, и на пороге появился какой-то человек в черной рясе. Монах? Нет, скорее чернокнижник. Хотя одно другим тоже не исключается.

– Ты кто такой? По какой причине я здесь нахожусь? Отвечай, иначе уничтожу! – зло спросила принцесса, сев на деревянной лежанке.

– Твоя магия блокирована, – хотя это прозвучало не очень уверенно. – Я черный чародей, я захапал этот бесхозный запущенный мир.

– А кулаком разве я тебе двинуть не смогу промеж глаз? – Янка презрительно хмыкнула. – Моя маман найдет способ вытащить меня, это же ее мир!

– Вот-вот, пусть идет сюда!

– Сюда она вряд ли заявится, а вот меня вытащит в любом случае! – принцесса вскочила было и замахнулась на колдуна, но тот опередил ее и сам врезал в солнечное сплетение, так что Янка согнулась пополам и осела на каменный пол.

– Полегче, сударыня! – насмешливо протянул ее тюремщик.

И примотал к койке какой-то черной паутиной. За этой сценой наблюдали в Янкином замке.

Эльза, точнее, не могла смотреть, просто рыдала. А Маргит и младшая просто сжимали кулаки.

– Я, кажется, знаю этого… Эриком кличут. В любом случае надо Янку вытянуть сюда! Ну-ка дружно, Эльзочка! Эх, Сталина на них там нет, и меня тоже!

Но их усилия успехом не увенчались: кто-то просто блокировал все попытки. И делал специально, чтобы вытащить туда бывшую королеву… Ладно бы вытащил, но надо ж оказаться там во всеоружии!

И еще, в доказательство, его мерзкая ухмылка появилась на поверхности зеркала:

– Ваше величество! Ваша… шалава у меня! Хочешь заполучить ее, тебе придется вернуться в свой мир! – и хохот.

– Вот уж она все что угодно, только не вот это вот самое, ты, драный импотент! И да, давно я у вас не была, совсем распоясались! Куда смотрит Роланд?

– Роланд в депрессии. Потому что ты на него все скинула и исчезла.

– Я не исчезала!

– Я ему так внушил. Он теперь видит только все плохое и ужасное.

Маргит поглядела на девчонок и решила идти одна.

– Посмотрим, кто кого! – процедила колдунья сквозь зубы. – Если Янку хоть пальцем тронешь – убью!

– Мама, берегись!

– Да, поостерегитесь, ваше бывшее величество! Я расправлюсь с заложницей! 

– Я с тобой сама сейчас так расправлюсь!

Насчет магии Эрик, конечно, блефовал: Янка обошла все его блокировки и как-то сумела освободиться. И стояла, покачиваясь, позади этого морального мутанта.

– Мда, недооценил я тебя.

– Скорее, переоценил свои силы, – вытирая кровь с лица, молвила магичка. – Свои возможности, – добавила она.

– Ладно, тогда давай честный поединок.

– Ну, если ты так рвешься помереть, – хмыкнула Янка. – Я-то никогда не умру. 

– Серьезно? – еще один экземпляр появился на пороге. Собственно, печальный Роланд:

– А вот и ты, блудная королева, – констатировал Эрик, завидев появившуюся Маргит.

– Привет, волшебник-недоучка. Думаешь, если читаешь запрещенные книжки, так уже можешь вообще все? Тебе просто повезло, что ты смог колдовать в Смолленде и окрестностях.

– Это просто везение, – ухмылка уродовала физиономию темного. 

– Вот и я говорю – от тебя самого ни грамма. Ты ничтожество.

– А ты нас запретила и свалила, а Роланд даже не маг.

– Вы оба трусы. Ты даже подраться не способен,– подначивала Яна. – Чего ждешь-то?

Маг попытался развернуться на полную мощь. И встретил решительный отпор. 

– Это тебе за то, что заставил страдать мою сестру! И не одну!

Маргит подалась к ним, готовая вмешаться. Но это, кажется, не требовалось.

Янка сама вытолкнула их обоих в свой кабинет за шкирки – и темного этого, и регента, непонятно зачем впершегося в камеру. Следом выпала сама: маман как-то открыла портал.

– Ну все, свой мирок я запечатаю и очищу!

– Яночка, как ты? – к ней кинулась сестричка.

– Уже в порядке, родная. Прости, что так резко пропала… – и обняла.

«Тебе, маман, помочь?»

Эльза прижала сестренку к сердцу. Тут и Анна подошла.

«Ты со своей стороны помоги. Чтобы в дыры между вероятностями не забивались вот такие вот мелкие загнивающие мирки».

«Само собой».

– Позвольте, я тому, в рясе, пенделя дам? – проговорила Янка и подмигнула девчонкам.

– Давай. Я буду его держать, а ты будешь его бить. И я буду тобой гордиться.

Принцесса подошла к тому, кто хотел ее саму прибить, и с размаху ударила:

– Это еще раз за моих близких, которых заставил морально страдать! – и чего-то разошлась. Убила бы, если б маман не прекратила.

– Пусть в тюрьме посидит! – сказала она. – А то одного я сожгла уже… А тут надо разбираться детальнее.

– Яночка, а ты иди отдохни, милая…

– Главное, спроси, чего регент твой поддался? Пойдем,– Янка приобняла девчонок. – Я б за вас прибила бы этого урода… 

– Спрошу, конечно. Скучает, наверное, хотя я стараюсь связь держать…

– И мы бы его за тебя прибили! – Анна показала гаду кулак.

– Да! – подтвердила Эльза, уводя сестренку.

– Я уж думала, вообще вас не увижу! 

«Регент пусть пока здесь остается, в этом мире».

– Мы бы не допустили!

«Да, с ним надо будет поработать».

«Завтра с ними обоими разберемся, мам». 

«Уж будь спокойна».

– Еще раз, простите, что так вышло…

– Да ты-то чем виновата, милая? Идем скорее!

Потом все три весело болтали в их с Эльзой комнате, пока их не сморило. 

– Люблю вас.

– А уж мы тебя как!

 

Поутру, пока племяшка спала, наши героини собрались в кабинете. Туда же приказали привести и вчерашних арестантов, для разборок. У регента глаза были несчастные. Видимо, отходил от дурмана.

– Слушаем вас, – Янка пристально глядела на Роланда. – Зачем все это?

– Моей душой овладело одиночество, – грустно сказал Роланд и дернул себя за ирокез. – И я допустил все вот это. Сначала заявились правозащитники и начали нудить, что черные маги должны иметь равные права со всеми остальными. Потом я узнал о производстве мороков, но ничего не мог сделать.

– Не понимаю, почему маман не сделала вас колдуном, – принцесса почесала в затылке. И глянула на Маргит. – А тот, кто подписывался за темных, вот этот? – Янка кивнула в сторону Эрика.

– То ли сглупила, то ли понадеялась, что закон и так сработает, – вздохнула королева-мать.

– Так он и мороки создавал, и собирал недовольных, и у меня в голове шарился, чтобы я поддержал месть Маргит. Простите, ваше величество, вы ведь на самом деле не бросали наш мир.

– Но и достаточного внимания не уделяла. Да и сердце у меня не настолько чистое, как вон у Янки, не удалось вывести темную магию и темные помыслы.

– Давай попробуем почистить твой мир так же, как и этот? – появилась идея у принцессы. – Накроем Стормхолд таким же куполом и вычистим все темные помыслы…

– Да, давай попробуем. Одна я с этим точно не справлюсь.

– Но сперва нам надо с этим разобраться! – Янка обратила внимание на темного. – Какого хрена тебе надо стало меня похищать? Ты причинил душевные страдания моей сестренке!

– Мне главное было твою мамашу пообижать! Остальное уже незначительный мусор.

– Думай, что говоришь, – сказала Маргит голосом тихим и ужасным. – Хочешь стать кучкой пепла, как Элвин?

Тут он почувствовал на своем горле сильную руку Янки. Пальцы сдавливали его горло, а на физиономии принцессы поселилась злоба:

– Ты мне ответишь за маму! И за маму, и за сестру! Никто не вправе обижать мою семью, ублюдок!

– Может, сперва судить все-таки? – робко заикнулся Роланд. – Хотя кто я такой, чтобы давать советы?

– Хорошо, – сквозь зубы процедила Янка и отпустила темного. – Если у вас есть информация, то прошу предоставить!

 «Жаль, не придушила идиота. а так хотелось… Впрочем, пусть отвечает по закону. Но за вас я придушу, если что, родные».

«Мы знаем, но не стоит, радость…»

«Я вон уже одного сожгла без суда, и это только и вызвало, что эскалацию зла. Мы тебя очень любим и ценим твои порывы, но правда не стоит».

– Да что там… Информация! Твой приторный мир стал двоиться, троиться, расслаиваться, а я воспользовался ослаблением защиты и этим горжусь. Можешь душить, королева-девственница.

– Про информацию я спрашивала не у тебя, а у господина регента! – рявкнула на темного Янка. – Тебя будут судить за твои преступления!

«Слишком он мерзок, чтобы марать об него руки, дорогие. Суд расставит все по местам. Я вас всех люблю, и младшенькую нашу!»

– Я про себя все сказал, ваше величество, ваши высочества, а про него только добавлю – просмотрел его. Меня тоже судите.

«Мам, твой регент не виноват – его обдурили и подчинили своей воле темные. Он поможет нам».

– Отлично. Тогда начнем! А вы, господин регент, можете нам помочь. Вы пострадавшая сторона.

«Ты совершенно права, дочка».

– Сделаю все возможное, дабы загладить вину.

– Предоставьте нам всю информацию по темным, все дела.

«Люблю вас, родная».

Темного пока отвели в тюрьму. А регент засел «писать оперу про всех, велел же опер про всех писать».

Янка приобняла девчонок и подмигнула маман: мол, пошли шоколаду поедим. Походу сотворила гору шоколада и регенту, для подпитки мозгов.

Душевно сидели все вместе. Работалось само. В воздухе висело невысказанное: а могло ли повернуться так, что Роланд стал бы отчимом сестер вместо Лазаруса? Янка поймала мысль и как-то странно уставилась на компанию, хрюкнув. И быстренько тяпнула свою стопочку дежурную. Никто не возражал. После таких нервов-то.

– Вообще-то, мам, регента твоего женить бы надо, – промолвила принцесса, и уши ее покраснели. Они всегда краснели, когда затрагивалась тема взаимоотношений, не родственных…

– Да, надо бы, чего хороший мужик пропадает. Дамы ему намекали уж сколько, а он в упор никого не видит. Боюсь, это из-за меня.

– Понимаю – идеал королевы, – польстила Янка маме. – Мне до тебя далеко во всех смыслах! В тебя были влюблены все, я думаю.

– Ничего себе далеко. Тебе мужчины поклоняются, как пречистой деве, хотя почему «как»? А про меня ходили слухи, что меняю фаворитов похлеще матушки Екатерины. И не на пустом месте же. Я пыталась забыться. Только Роланду было нужно все или ничего, он мне так и сказал, когда я намекнула на свидание.

– А… в твоем мире есть для него кандидатки? Он ведь теперь видит, что ты занята, замужем и ему больше ничего не светит в этом плане. А то я могла бы поженить его…

 «Везет мне на такие вещи, – прыснула демиург. – Может, в самом деле агентство открыть, милая?»

«Вообще у тебя бы получилось, солнышко».

– Полмира кандидаток. Только надо, чтобы он раскрыл свое сознание и восприятие.

– Маман, ты сама поработай с ним, а то я такого насоветую! – рука Янкина потянулась за аппетитным бутербродом с селедкой. 

«Может быть, сестренка. Только мне лучше с вами обеими не расставаться!».

– Я разберусь, но за идею спасибище. Запивай селедку!

«Лично я бы попробовала тебе помогать…»

Янка покосилась на королеву-мать и тяпнула уже двойную дозу, не заботясь о том, дойдет ли до спальни или нет. Маргит же просто закрыла лицо рукой, закатив глаза. 

«Спасибо, родная!»

«Яночка, пойдем уложу! Мама, я о ней позабочусь».

«Да, давай, а то Янка перешла черту. Ну да ее тоже понять можно», – передала Маргит.

«Пойдем, родная, – это уже Янка. – Прости».

– Простите меня за сию… несдержанность…

– Тебя похитили, так что… Иди отдыхай, крепче спать будешь.

– Хорошо.

  

10.

Поутру Янка маялась с больной головой. Намагичила «неправильное» лекарство. Или перебрала. И вид имела теперь виноватый, как у нашкодившей собаки. Но Эльза только жалела сестричку.

– Мне, конечно, никакого оправдания нет, солнышко. Но я дала слово помочь маман в очистке… в приведении ее мира в порядок, – промолвила Янка.

– Как это нет, когда тебя… сейчас заплачу. Пойду лучше с тобой чистить.

– Теперь-то все отлично, золотце. Да, пойдем. Не хочется без тебя идти, – и обняла. – Да и вместе мы справимся быстрее и лучше!

– Вот и я о том же, солнышко, – и расцеловала.

Янка с лихвой вернула сестренке поцелуй. И они отправились с мамой в путь. Младшенькую взяли с собой. Янка поежилась и метнулась куда-то в сторону, словно ее кто-то позвал. Компания нашла принцессу на старом кладбище у какого-то высокого камня.

– Что тут? – осведомилась Маргит и замерла, сама прислушиваясь. – Ого, мина замедленного действия… Эрика, что ли, подарочек – или его предков?

– Понятия не имею, – растерянно проговорила Анна.

Янка же прислушивалась к своим ощущениям, положив ладонь на шершавую поверхность камня. И вдруг резко отшатнулась, побледнев.

– Яночка!..

– Тут раньше было место человеческих жертвоприношений! В этом камне – души тех, казненных, – проговорила Яна. – Маман, ты точно в чистый мир попадала? Ничего странного не замечала?

– Я его сама выдумала. Уж какой вышел.

Янка покачала головой.

– Теперь прошу, прикажи, чтобы никто больше в это место не ходил и, главное, не прикасался к камню – энергетика довольно сильна и душу может затянуть… девчонки! Прошу вас, не подходите близко. И ты, мам, тоже.

– Хорошо…

– А мы вместе подумаем, как очистить это место от инферно.

– А… что такое это… ин… ферно? – не понимала младшенькая.

– Это очень тяжелая и темная энергия страха и ужаса. И лучше держаться от нее подальше, дорогая Анна.

– Поняла. Адище на земле.

– Да, сестренка. Надо подумать, как очистить, какими методами. Вообще-то самый лучший способ – отпеть в церкви. Но это могут быть некрещеные души, и тогда толку не будет… – задумчиво произнесла Янка, приобняв девчонок за плечи.

– В нашей церкви будет, – возмутилась Маргит, – у нас нет этой дебильной дискриминации.

– Отлично, мам! Сперва надо узнать имена тех, кого приносили в жертву. И когда это произошло…. – Янка снова подошла ближе к камню, чтобы еще считать информацию.

– Ты запомнишь? А то я помогу… – это мама, а Эльза держала сестренку за руку, чтобы зло ее не взяло.

– Попробую, дорогие.

«Сестренка, прошу тебя. Я тоже зла, но нам с тобой надо выглядеть сдержанными, милая».

– Мы рядом!

«Да даже не это. А чтоб ты не бледнела больше так ужасно…»

«На меня так энергетика действует, золотце».

– Пойдемте пока, но сперва оградим это место защитным куполом, – предложила авторша.

«Вот я и хочу это смягчить, родная».

– Да, надо.

«Спасибо, милая».

Все три магички окружили страшное место магическим полем и отправились в бывший мамин дворец. Нужно было понять, как уничтожить древнее зло.

Но тут зашумели сидевшие в почти нелегальном положении темные. Они начали истерично обвинять Инге в незаконном проникновении и – о, Боже! – агрессии против мирных жителей. Пропаганда среди местного населения нашла отклик. Там уже давно морочили людям головы на тему о «попрании прав темных». Мол, у них должны быть все те же права и свободы…

– Какие еще права и свободы? – хмыкнула Янка. – Свобода творить беспредел, что ль?

– А вас, ваше высочество, я бы просил не вмешиваться! – ехидно протянул один из недовольных. – Ваша репутация здесь и так ниже плинтуса!

– А вам, сударь, слова не давали, – парировала принцесса. – Тоже мне нашлись праведники! – фыркнула она презрительно.

– Мы не беспредел творим, у нас есть свой кодекс чести и строгие правила, по которым мы используем другие виды магической энергии, – заявил какой-то идеалист от темных. – Вы их боитесь, а зря.

– Свой мир я давно почистила от таких, как вы, и вам подобных! – съязвила принцесса. Она была одна против разъяренной толпы. Янка глядела поверх голов. – И намерена сделать здесь то же самое!          

– Тогда посмотрим, чья магия сильнее!

Толпа сплотилась. Кто сам не был магом – стал источником энергии для тех, кто был.

– Вы напрасно стараетесь – я бессмертна! – хмыкнула магичка и создала вокруг себя мощный щит, способный остановить темную силу. Или задержать.

– А мы тебя не убивать собираемся! А показать тебе всю великолепную силу разрушения!

– Ну попробуйте, коли у вас за душой больше ничего нет, кроме разрушения! – между колдуньей и толпой возникла преграда из толстой стены льда. Только вот лед тут же стал абсолютно прозрачным – но при этом все через него виделось не таким, как по правде, а мерзким и безобразным. Словно кривое зеркало, показывающее все темные и отвратные стороны человеческой натуры.

Янка отбила первый удар, который задел несколько человек, упавших замертво. Вернее, так было подстроено, как потом узнала авторша. Это как было в 1993 году во время конституционного кризиса. Тогда в толпу стреляли провокаторы, и это было поводом обрушиться на защитников Дома Советов.

 В памяти промелькнули кадры из тогдашних телепрограмм, где толпы народа корчились под выстрелами, и где обстреливался Дом Правительства… И танки на улицах Москвы…

 Наша героиня пыталась защититься и защитить дело своей матери, но сама пала жертвой спекулянтов. Те устроили вселенский визг: мол, принцесса убила несколько человек за просто так.

Несомненно, об этом инциденте узнала Маргит и устроила дочке выволочку. Бывшей королеве тоже затуманили мозги. Янка попала за решетку. От нее отвернулись, казалось, все. Даже сестра… Инге-Яна краем глаза успела заметить холодные лица родных, когда ее саму заковывали в наручники и уводили в тюрьму.

 Сидя в темной и холодной камере, Янка пыталась магичить. Она хотела начать тихую чистку, но кто-то блокировал все ее попытки.

– Не ожидала от тебя! – раздался за спиной голос. Инге обернулась и увидела Маргит, уперевшую руки в бока. И вид королева имела грозный.

– А что, я должна была стоять и не двигаться? – хмыкнула Янка.

– Но ты же их спровоцировала, дурында!

– Я?! И чем же, скажи на милость? – на этот раз в Янке клокотала злость. – Неужели на тебя и на всех подействовал тот обелиск, что на Пустоши? Аналог происходящего ты, может, сама вспомнишь? 93-й год…

Маргит задумалась. В ее сознании что-то попыталось проясниться.

– Да. Точно. Это была иллюзия и подстава. А мне надо было почаще в этот мир заглядывать…

– Может, ты меня отсюда выпустишь? – ухмыльнулась демиург. – Хотя, сестра меня видеть тоже, наверно, не хочет после всего случившегося… – и снова отвернулась к зарешеченному окну.

– Выпущу. И, думаю, она справится с наваждением быстрее меня, грешной.

– Сперва наваждение у твоих подданных надо изничтожить, мам. А пока я тут побуду…

– А как ты отсюда будешь действовать? Хотя, в чем-то ты и права…

– Если они мне тогда никто не поверил, то теперь-то какой смысл доказывать им что-то?

– Даже умно будет не доказывать.

– А камень тот надо было уничтожить… – вздохнула Янка. – Ладно, мам. И попроси за меня прощение у сестренки…

– Да, надо было уничтожать сразу. Передам, конечно, попрошу…

Янка легла на нары и отвернулась к стене. А за спиной со скрипом захлопнулась железная дверь.

 

Маргит вернулась в зал и нарочито презрительно высказалась об узнице – в замке могли быть посторонние уши из темного лагеря. Вслух-то высказалась, а вот мысленно попросила Эльзу подыграть.

Та сразу поняла, что задумали Яночка и мама. Сама Эльза всего лишь на несколько мгновений оказалась во власти помрачения – слишком уж любила сестренку.

Они с Маргит переговаривались мысленно, хоть вслух и осуждали. И обе чувствовали опасность для Янки. Главное было – успеть. Хотя у самой Янки реакция хорошая, может отбиться. Но может и не успеть, если темные начнут наседать.

– Эта мерзавка думает выйти сухой из воды! – голос Маргит эхом разносился по залу.

– Да-а-а!!! – в экстазе орала толпа.

Эльза будто себя заморозила. Чтобы все это не вонзалось в сердце. И стояла с лицом холодной обличительницы.

– Позвольте наказать ее, ваше величество! По закону она изменница! – высунулся самый задиристый и рыжий.

«Этот мутит воду, дочка, – передала Эльзе королева, – с его подачи эта провокация!»

– Позволяю!

«Да, точно. Прослежу».

Рыжий и, может быть, честный сразу метнулся в темницу, пряча в рукаве острый нож.

Толпа бесновалась, а вот Эльза в душе все же нервничала. Хоть и сохраняла для всех ледяное спокойствие. У нее в висках так и стучало – успеть! Помочь!

– Я прослежу за выполнением приказа! – холодно проговорила принцесса. Ей устроили овацию.

Анна же опередила сестру, так что даже Маргит не успела ее остановить. Отсутствие магии, прямота и честность сейчас сыграли роковую для младшей роль.

«Анна-то куда понеслась?! – в ужасе подумала мама. – Я ж не успела ее предупредить!»

«Она под заклятием! Скорее!»

 

Янка не спала. Но делала вид, что спала, а потому не заметила, что дверь в камеру отворилась с тем же ужасным скрипом и в проеме выросла… женская фигура. Сверкнувшее в свете фонаря лезвие вонзилось старшей сестре в горло:

– Это тебе за все! – зло ухмыльнулась Анна. Она успела заметить удивление в глазах Янки, зажимавшей окровавленное горло руками, перед тем, как прийти в чувство.

 Все-таки эти мерзавцы ее достали, и руками дорогого человека. Не убили, а хуже…

Это была последняя мысль Янки перед отключкой.

 

Вбежавшая в камеру Эльза застыла на пороге и почти сползла на пол.

– Что… что ты наделала?!

Анна уже и сама все осознала и теперь билась в истерике.

– Что теперь будет? Я… – она с ужасом взирала на свои окровавленные руки, испачканные, когда пыталась остановить кровь у сестры.

– Она жива, она бессмертная! И ты не виновата! – Эльза дунула на младшую сестру отрезвляющим холодом и принялась исцелять старшую.

– Но я теперь жить не хочу, – шептала младшая.

Янку лучше было запрятать от лишних взглядов в одной из дальних комнат, а здесь оставить морок. Этим занялась мама. А Эльза там, в безопасном месте, осталась при обеих сестрах, исцеляя одну и помогая другой прийти в себя. Эликсир был при Янке. Эльза воспользовалась этим. Остальное довершили ее магия и ее любовь.

Рана постепенно затянулась. Янка мирно спала, а в это время Эльза пыталась успокоить младшую сестру. Это оказалось куда более сложным делом, чем исцелить Янку. Анна сидела, схватившись за голову. И корила себя, что пошла на такое после всего, что Янка для нее сделала.

– Неужели я такая омерзительная, неужели же я всегда считала, что она лишняя, что она тебя у меня отняла…

– Анна, это не твои мысли, это виновато злобное зеркало темных! Оно преувеличивает все плохое!

– Зеркало? – удивленно посмотрела на сестру Анна.

– Они его сделали из Яночкиной ледяной стены!

– Но все равно я себя виню, Эльза. И винить буду, наверно, долго… – и прижалась к сестренке.

– Это пройдет, мы тебя любим, – Эльза ее обняла. – Яночка скоро сама скажет…

Они так и сидели, согревая друг друга. Пока Янка не проснулась.

– Прости меня! – снова заплакала Анна. – Сама бы я никогда… но так себя ненавижу…

– Да я тебя и не виню, сестренка! – старшая тоже обняла Анну. – Нас всех друг перед другом подставили темные!

Сестры все вместе обнялись и расцеловались.

 

11.

Теперь следовало или избавиться от камня, или упокоить души принесенных в жертву. Хотя первое следовало из второго.

– Давайте я схожу на Пустошь, – предложила Инге. – Просто вдруг на вас еще хуже подействует Инферно?

– Яночка, я не пущу тебя одну!

– Я понимаю тебя, милая! – проговорила виновато Янка. – Но подвергать вас снова опасности… Анна только-только отошла от шока… Да и ты, родная, только сил набралась…

– Но не можешь же ты одна против всего этого…

– Ладно, пойдем. Просто я боюсь за вас!

– А мы за тебя! По-моему, стоит бояться вместе, – решительно заявила Анна.

– Пошли! – Янка приобняла девчонок за плечи.

Вскоре к ним и мама присоединилась.

 

Но на Пустоши уже кто-то был. Странные и незнакомые. 

– Побудьте пока тут, я узнаю, – шепнула Янка. – На всякий случай сделаю вас невидимками, хорошо?

– А себя, родная?

– Думаю, в этот раз все будет хорошо. Можете подстраховать меня, если что, – улыбнулась демиург.

Девчонки очень переживали, мама тоже – но согласились.

 

Похоже, принцесса их знала. Среди той странной компании наши героини узрели… еще одну Янку. И поняли, что двойника этого уже встречали. Он недавно сам, вернее, сама, выходила на связь.

– Я бы вам советовала, – начала тихо подошедшая принцесса, – не тревожить души убиенных!

Ее голос как гром прозвучал и кое-кого немного напугал. Группа высадки резко обернулась и подозрительно уставилась на женскую фигуру в расстегнутом синем жакете. Все удивленно переводили взгляд со своей коллеги на ее копию. Настоящая, с изможденным и усталым лицом, внимательно оглядывала всю группу.

– Кто вы? – старший группы кажется, тоже узнал нашу героиню.

– Принцесса Инге,– назвалась Янка, спокойная как удав. – Хранительница. Старшая дочь Правительницы этого мира.

– Мы засекли сигнал…

– Он исходил от этого, – Яна кивнула на обелиск, – похоже, эта штука активировалась и начала напрямую изменять личность. На этой планете полный хаос и агрессия.

Бородатый, кажется, засомневался, на что магичка лишь усмехнулась.

– Если не верите мне, сходите в город! – принцесса скрестила руки на груди.

– Сходим!

– А пока позвольте мне сделать то, за чем я здесь.

– Делайте. Но мы будем следить. 

Тут Янка с усмешкой поглядела на этих людей:

– Да что вы понимаете в магии? – и склонилась над обелиском, убирая невидимую защиту.

– Просто чтобы вы никуда не делись.

– Мне что, заняться больше нечем? – Янка послала мысленный зов маме, потому как требовалась и ее помощь. – Я свалю и оставлю артефакт здесь, чтобы и дальше на людей действовало?

– Мы просто не понимаем, что происходит.

– В этом артефакте скопилось слишком много мощной темной энергии, которая негативно действует на окружающих. И запечатано много душ тех, кого когда-то принесли в жертву… Я… мы, – Янка оглянулась на подошедшую средних лет женщину, – должны уничтожить и жертвенник, и …

– И обелиск! – подсказала Маргит.

– Понятно.

Это звучало разумно, и больше до магичек не докапывались. Янка попросила только отойти всех как можно дальше:

– Вас может задеть.

Из темноты вышли еще две фигуры, казавшиеся просто тенями или призраками, но наши героини видели их и кивнули. И начали священнодействовать. Вокруг жертвенника и камня возник светящийся купол. Свет увеличивал свою мощность и наконец взорвался слепящим пламенем. Из этого пламени к небу взлетели белые тонкие и прозрачные фигуры.

Их было много. Они наконец обрели покой. Но до полной победы над темными было еще далеко. И не стоило впутывать чужаков в частные дела этого мира. Что Янка и озвучила.

– Прошу простить. И лучше вам вернуться к себе. – Потом снова обернулась. – И да, это я вынуждена была изобразить из себя адмирала!

– А я ухожу в отставку! – заявил вдруг двойник.

– А зачем? – поинтересовались гости.

– Что зачем, сэр? Я с напарником и коллегой должна была найти наших… меняющихся, – объяснила Янка. – А для этого нужна была любая легенда. 

Старший кивнул и вся группа просто исчезла. И волшебницы взялись за дело. Настоящая Янка, магичка, задумалась.

«Что ты, милая? Нам надо начинать обряд?»

«Я даже не представляю, где бы могла жить та, другая я, – Янка тяжело вздохнула. – У нее тоже могла бы быть семья, солнышко. И да, надо спросить сперва у двойника».

«Покончим со злом и спросим, родная».

– Ты ж нам можешь помочь? Или как? – осмелилась спросить настоящая Янка.

– В чем помочь? Это ты помочь обещала…

– Я-то сделаю, что обещала, – усмехнулась демиург. Похоже, в голове появилась шальная мысль.

– Ты уже пыталась… Точно сделаешь? А я что могу?

– Подменить меня, если не трудно, – несколько виновато ответила настоящая. – А опасные дела я беру на себя – я-то бессмертная. И я верну тебя в твою реальность!

«У меня голова кругом, дорогие мои».

«И у нас».

«Да, милая».

– Скоро вернешься? А куда я должна пойти?

– Я должна убрать одного… смутьяна с дороги, – принцесса вытащила из кармана пистолет. – А ты замени пока меня в качестве принцессы…

«Простите меня все!» – Янка подорвалась и убежала в город.

– Я сама знаю, что заменить ее никак не смогу, – грустно вздохнул двойник, – разве только внешне…

Вся компания возвращалась во дворец.

– А ты просто стой и держи лицо, – успокоила двойника Маргит.

– Сыграть тут ее? Ну ладно…

 

12.

И тут вроде все шло гладко. А вот у Янки… Эльза с ума сходила от желания телепортироваться к сестренке. Сама же принцесса рыскала в поисках зачинщика и провокатора. И наконец нашла его и зажала в темном углу, приставив к его виску дуло пистолета.

– Ну убивайте, я такой же человек с такими же правами! Дарт Ежик не боялся же называть себя Дартом и пользовать методы темной стороны, потому что это просто методы!

– А при чем тут Ежик? Из-за твоих действий чуть не пострадали мои близкие! – рявкнула принцесса, но пистолет запрятала в карман. – Или помогай мир чистить, или сам знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю!

– А где и в чем я неправ? Ты сначала объясни! Чем плохой принцип – всеначалие?

– Ты подставил меня! Из-за твоих методов мне пришлось убить нескольких человек! Разве эти жертвы стоили этого?

Парень явно завис. Задумался. Не из тех был, для кого человеческая жизнь – мусор.

Янка продолжала:

– Неужели на тебя так подействовало инферно?

– Наверно. Хотя я думал, что пропаганда.

– Кто стоит за пропагандой? Имена, фамилии, явки! Быстро!

Мальчик мгновенно всех сдал.

– Поможешь нам, обещаю – под суд не попадешь. Постараюсь убедить ее величество, – Янка запрятала блокнотик с именами во внутренний карман. Потом отдаст регенту, и тот начнет чистку.

– Да я себя сам убью. Уже хорош…

– Хорош депрессовать! Пошли к королеве. Тебя хоть как зовут-то?

– Ивар.

– Что ж, будем знакомы. Обо мне ты слышал, надеюсь, – хмыкнула принцесса. За время разговора они добрались до дворца и Янка представила рыжего пред очи Маргит. И подмигнула девчонкам: мол, все отлично, и я жива-невредима.

Эльза с Анной заплакали, обнявшись.

– Ну привет, колючий еж, – хмыкнула Маргит. – Каша в голове – это нормально для твоего возраста, хорошо, что до тебя вовремя дошло. Больше никому не давай промывать тебе мозги.

– Ваше величество, я обещала этому молодому человеку освобождение от уголовной ответственности в обмен на помощь. И, – Янка достала блокнотик, – здесь все имена и явки, – уже тише шепнула она матери, – он сдал всех.

– Ваше… величество. Я… раскаиваюсь, – прошептал Ивар. – И готов помогать…

– Вот и хорошо, и похвально. Ты ж первый раз такой попипенью занимаешься?

– Да…

Янка же присоединилась к девчонкам.

– Можно, я займусь охотой? – заикнулась демиург.

– Яночка, только если возьмешь меня! Никогда больше тебя ни на минуточку не оставлю!

– Конечно, родная. А сперва я бы выполнила обещание свое. И, кажется, знаю, куда тебя отправить, – обратилась настоящая Янка к своему двойнику в униформе.

– Да? Было бы здорово.      

Инге сосредоточилась и создала коридор. Копия несколько удивленно глянула сперва на портал, потом на принцессу.

– И куда это?

– Альтернативный Смолленд. То место, где ты и должна быть… По сути – альтернативная вселенная, которых я, по своей глупости, как демиург, наплодила, в стремлении создать несколько вариантов своего существования. Я не ищу прощения.

– Ну… в той вселенной мне нравилось, но больше мне там места нет. Так что я не сильно в претензии.

– Зато будут хоть какие-то воспоминания. И будут отличные друзья – это я тебе гарантирую! Они тебя сами найдут!

 – Хорошо!.. Мне просто туда пойти?

– Да. Только не в этой… униформе, лейтенант! – хмыкнула принцесса. И «приодела» двойника в гражданское. – А способности откроются, когда ты просто пройдешь через портал!

– Благодарю! – и растаяла за порталом.

– Яночка, это она в мир наших сказок ушла?

– Да, сестренка. И пусть все будет хорошо. Хотя там и так все отлично. Как и у нас с вами. А нам надо разобраться сейчас с темными…

«Как все странно, солнышко. Мне сейчас Коламбия вспомнилась почему-то».

«Да, хотя она совсем другая была… Ну да пусть у всех все хорошо будет».

– А у нас да, важное дело, и я помогу моей сестренке!

– Спасибо! Пойдемте. Мам, ты с нами?

– Конечно. Это же мой мир, и это я в нем понаразвела грязи.

Тут Янка задумалась и сделала такую хитрую физиономию, что маман поняла – Янка снова что-то эдакое затеяла.

– Ну-ка, признавайся давай, что задумала! – потребовала королева и потрепала дочку по волосам.

– Да, Яночка, поделись!

– Это пока туманная идея, давайте пока темных изведем! – загадочный вид принцессы интриговал всех, даже младшую.

– Ну-ну, ладно!

– И простите, ради бога. Я обязательно поделюсь, обещаю!

 

Компания по «очистке» от особо злостных темных прошла успешно. Осталось только уничтожить стену. А потом реморализовать все население. Янка с Эльзой переглянулись и вместе уничтожили это кривое зеркало.

Сразу стало чище.

– А предложить я хотела вот что. Мам, давай объединим наши миры? Твой и мой? Вернее, твой присоединить к моему. Если ты согласна, конечно, и если согласны жители…

– Мы все будем только за! Мир у меня маленький, много места не займет…

– Он сразу подпадет под защитный купол, и реморализация автоматически будет. И… если ты согласна, я бы пока там… погубернаторствовала… Вернее, мы с сестренкой, если и она согласна… А Стормхолд будет большой областью в составе страны.

– А хороший план!

– Я согласна, Яночка. А то без дела как-то…

– Без дела всякие глупости в голову лезут, – как рак покраснела принцесса. – Да и мир под присмотром будет и больше ничего темного не наползет.

С этим согласились все.

– Магичить, наверно, лучше от моего мира. Ингрид там одна осталась…

– Да, Смолленд больше.

Всей компанией вернулись в Янкин мир. Предстояла большая магическая работа. Всем нужно было объединить усилия.

– Роланда я смещаю? Хотя сам уйдет…

– Если будет под моим руководством работать, пусть остается. Если, конечно, он не сексист и признает над собой власть женщины…

– Глупости, мою же признает.

– Тогда отлично. Пусть Ингрид, как королева, присоединяет, – Янка приобняла девчонок за плечи.

Сестры опять были как одно целое. Это потом они вместе поплачут…

– Конечно, она в стороне не останется.

– И спросить бы надо наших местных, согласны ли они к присоединению новой области, – промолвила Янка и икнула. – Простите…

– Спросим, конечно. Тебе водички наколдовать?

– Давай, – и залпом осушила целый стакан.

 

После всех согласований магички приступили к делу. Встали в круг, взялись за руки. То, что все получилось, почувствовали все. И еле успели поймать создательницу мира, которая снова «села» как батарейка. Казалось бы, вчетвером старались…

– Простите, но вот такая вот я… ненадежная, – смутилась авторша, грызя сахар как восстанавливающий.

– Просто слишком сильно вложилась.

– Яночка, мы ведь были рядом…

– Сами же знаете, что я всегда по полной выкладываюсь.

– Не надо так, родная… То тебе… в горло… то вот так… знаю, что не умрешь… и все равно… так… – кажется, для Эльзы тоже уже всего было слишком.

– Вот перед тобой, родная, я больше всего виновата! – повинилась Янка перед Эльзой.

– Не во всем только ты, злые люди… Но ты береги себя, не отходи от меня…

– А ты не отпускай, солнышко! – и поцеловала сестренку.

– Вам обеим пора отдохнуть, – покачала головой мама. – И Анну возьмите.

– И тебя не отпустим. И пожалуйста, не бери близко к сердцу, не виновата ты ни в чем передо мной… – сказала Янка, взяв под руку младшую.

– Ой, да я знаю, но это так ужасно… И что ты бессмертная – знаю, но вдруг именно мне бы удалось…

– Девочки, шоколаду? – стала разряжать обстановку Эльза.

– Не бери в голову! Давайте все же шоколаду!

Позже, когда младшая ушла спать, сестренки остались вдвоем.

  

А вот что с Озмой?

 

13.

Делать добро Урфину не нравилось. Особенно материальное, а не то, которое творила за него магией Озма.

– От этого-то мне какая выгода? – ворчал он мрачно, подперев голову кулаком.

– Не скинут. Докажешь свою полезность и нужность.

– Пф! Может, мне еще пугало выпустить из клетки? – усмехнулся диктатор.

– Со Страшилой я сама поговорю. Он же понимает, что страну не уберег, вот и уйдет сам.

Урфин смерил девчонку взглядом и скептически усмехнулся:

– Ну, попробуй! Если его приятель не сделает из тебя фарш! 

– Без топора не сделает, да и добрый он… Я разберусь.

– Ну что ж, вперед! А я буду думать.

Думать, как удержаться на троне и не дать девчонке подсидеть его, Урфина Великого. Она ведь всего лишь наследница чего-то там. Его пропуск к законности.

Нарезая круги по Тронному залу, он вдруг остановился как вкопанный из-за бредовой мысли. Она ведь предлагала… свадьбу… Ему! Эта малявка! Хотя нет, не малявка. Урфин довольно ухмыльнулся, поправил зеленый плащ и снова устроился на троне. А почему бы и не жениться?

Главный будет он, а вот принадлежность к старой династии и выдумывать не придется… А если эта девчонка задумается о чем-то другом – например, лишить его, Урфина, короны, то он вполне может бросить девчонку в тюрьму до конца жизни.

Скорее всего, так она не сделает. Добренькая слишком. Хоть и не дура.

Когда Озма вернулась, то застала Урфина в необычно хорошем настроении.

– Я обдумал твое предложение! – несколько пафосно провозгласил диктатор.

– И что решили? – невинно улыбнулась девушка.

– Ты станешь моей женой!

– Стоп, что?! – как будто не она предлагала. Но как-то все равно неожиданно.

– В самом деле, от этого мне сплошная выгода!

Озма тихонько хмыкнула. Для нее этот союз тоже был выгоден. Это называется брак по расчету, наверно… так она, принцесса, сможет лучше «обработать» злодея и направить его на праведный путь.

– Ну что ж, неважно, кто кому сделал предложение. Нам обоим выгоден этот контракт.

– Тебе-то с какого перепугу? – вякнул Урфин, развалившись на троне.

– А хоть бы ради людей и страны. Хоть благородства привнести, добра, красоты…            

– Добро, красота, благородство… слова-то какие! Кому это надо? – в своей манере вопросил Урфин.

– Мне. И ты тоже увидишь, что это выгодно.

Бывший столяр подозрительно уставился на девушку. Но, подумав, решил – пусть все идет своим чередом, а там видно будет. Вдруг это и правда выгодно…

Теперь его даже феей Элли никто запугать не смог бы. У него была своя. Настоящая аристократка и волшебница тоже настоящая.

Он так и не узнал, что именно она шептала его врагам, свергнутым правителям.

 

В этой стране не было никого, кто бы узаконил их брак, а потому Урфин сам издал указ, согласно которому он и Озма являются законными супругами и правителями.

Народ не роптал. Удивлялся только. Тем более что Озма устроила для всех волшебный праздник с цветами и конфетами. А после торжеств Озма принялась с новыми силами капать ему на мозги, чтобы он не заметил именно ее воздействия.

Очень ненавязчиво. И почти до утра. Отвлекая к тому же его от «супружеского долга». Об этой стороне жизни она знала очень мало, и все это ее пугало.

Воздействие удалось довести до такого градуса, что Урфин сам сказал:

– Я тебя не трону, пока сама не захочешь.

Хотя было видно, что такое решение дорогого ему стоит. Все же появление наследника сильно укрепило бы его на троне. Но мнение супруги было пока на первом месте. Она все-таки еще совсем юная. И точно слишком хороша для такого, как он.

Урфин и не осознавал, что это не его мысли.

 

Янка случайно совершенно нашла этот мирок, куда закинула Озму. Вернее, ее высочество думала, что помогла вернуться девчонке на родину, а здесь, оказывается, такие страсти бушуют. 

Хотя… не так и плохо. Никого не убили, пленников отпустили, мир самого нервирующего фэндома прямо даже становился похож на американский оригинал. Принцесса отпила уже остывший кофе. А может, ну их, пусть живут? Озма вроде, как Янке на миг показалось, даже намерена исправить этого обалдуя-столяра.

Ее размышления самым нежным образом прервали.

– Как ты, радость? – сестренка подошла сзади, обняла.

 – Помнишь ту девочку, принцессу Озму? – Янка потерлась щекой о сестренкину руку. – Я нечаянно набрела на тот мир, где она оказалась, – и рассказала Эльзе о том, что увидала. – И вот думала сидела, может оставить все как есть там?

– Я тоже думаю, родная, пусть идет как идет. Это же альтернативный мир…

– Да, и мне кажется, что все остальные миры возвращаются на свои места, золотце…

– Это хорошо, милая, – и поцеловала в макушку, – пусть больше не будет этих разломов, а то лезет из них всякая ужасть и обиженные двойники…

– А мы страдаем, родная, иногда даже приходится быть в разлуке. Так что уж пусть все остается. Если сама та принцесса захочет вернуться, мы поможем, а нет – так пусть живут.

– Хотя если у них миры разлохматятся… Но, думаю, у них там все проще, про них же все пишут, и Соня, и вообще… А про нас только мы.

– А если мне записать все увиденное, то тогда тот мир придет в порядок и стабильность, милая, – Янка прижалась к сестренке. – Это ведь я начала ту альтернативку, радость…

– Хорошо, если так, ты знаешь, наверно, лучше…

– Это последнее дело, которое мне надо завершить, чтобы миры окончательно упорядочились и не лезли.

– Если бы я могла помочь, милая…

– Давай вместе, солнышко? – Янка взяла в руки вечный карандаш и придвинула пачку бумаги. – Когда ты рядом, нам обеим хорошо. Итак, жизнь шла своим ходом и уже законная королева вершила дела…

…И так они записали всю историю. И сами потом видели, что все действия происходили по их воле.

                                         

А в том мире, где теперь жила Озма, дела шли сообразно ее планам. Хоть оба, и Озма, и Урфин, даже не подозревали, чья воля двигала ими, думая, что все делалось по их приказам. Раз уж они встретились – этот мир не должен был стать источником новых искажений. А Озма тихонько поймала откуда-то маленький привет-послание от неведомой колдуньи и только грустно улыбнулась. Но в ответ послала «спасибо». Все-таки она себя чувствовала еще очень неуверенной, и как волшебница, и как правительница, и даже как девушка… тем более теперь уже жена. Магия обещала усиливаться, да и пожизненное счастье, которое в виде пасхалки послала девушке волшебница, тоже начинало работать. И мир этот становился ей родным. Хотя, он и был таковым, просто Озма этого не помнила.

Вот и еще одно сращение миров зажило своей жизнью, наряду с придумками Сони. И пусть это всего лишь фанатская альтернативка.

                                                                                                                                                          

– А мы пока отдохнем, милая сестренка! – Янка обняла Эльзу. – И не будем мешать чужому счастью, – и подмигнула.

– Конечно, у нас своего отсюда и навсегда!

Девчонки обнялись. И расцеловались.

– А теперь, – шутливо сказала Янка, – госпожа губернатор приглашает свою любимую сестренку угоститься шоколадом!

– Почту за честь и буду счастлива!

– Пойдем, родная! – они в обнимку прошествовали в роскошную гостиную. Жили они теперь в том дворце, который создала мама в свое время. Та часто навещала дочек, благо это было совсем недалеко от королевского дворца – всего-то в сотне километров.

Расположились, наколдовали себе всего. А главное – им не надо было теперь расставаться. Теперь уж точно. Янка могла ездить к друзьям, да и они к ней – благо в одном мире теперь. И все надеялись, что больше катастроф не произойдет. Маргит видела, как Янка управляется с ее творением и приводит в божеский вид, и втайне радовалась. Теперь и здесь добро победило. Навсегда.

 

14.

Мы оставили Озму и Урфина в их непростой период. Формально женаты, реально только еще сближались. Как девушка она нравилась диктатору, но уже успела облагородить его настолько, чтобы не приставал. Да и он сам уже привык к такому положению вещей. Ко всеобщему удивлению повыгонял старых придворных-предателей, которые торчали рядом с троном и ни хрена не делали, только пили, ели и гадили, в переносном смысле. Потому что таких все ненавидят. Надо поощрять настоящих мастеров. Таких, как сам Урфин. Правительница (или кем она теперь себя считала) посоветовала взять в придворные тех, кто был при предшественнике. И прямо даже просить их помощи.

– Помощи? – удивился на этот раз Урфин.

– Они должны почувствовать себя нужными. Уважаемыми.

– А среди своих сородичей прослывут изменниками, – фыркнул король. – Ладно, попробую.

Потом сам удивился – с каких пор стал беспокоиться о чужой репутации?

– Надо помочь им выехать на идее «служить надо не режиму, а Родине». Тогда и остальные будут думать в этом ключе.

– Хорошо. Только ты с ними сама разговаривай, а я лишь просто позову. Ты специалист по уговариванию, – хмыкнул диктатор.

Он что-то чувствовал там, внутри, к этой девчонке, но признаться себе до сих пор боялся. А потому напускал на себя свирепый вид.                              

– Согласна.

Она над этим втихомолку посмеивалась. Знала, что почти взяла над ним верх, осталось совсем немного. Главное, самой не пропасть на этом пути. Она же не может вечно держать его на расстоянии, а их брак – фиктивным. А на этом поле она руководить не сможет. И опыта нет… и недалеко уже от того, чтобы самой потерять голову. Продержаться хотя бы до шестнадцатилетия, а там и легче будет. Может быть… Может, и диктатор хоть немного изменится в лучшую сторону.

Он и менялся. Со скрипом, офигевая сам, но явно и на глазах. Смягчалось злобное выражение лица, из глаз уходило презрение к людям. И становилось видно, что глаза-то красивые. Специфически, как у мудрого ворона, но… Всегда и везде это «но», усмехнулась про себя Озма. Не влюбиться бы окончательно. А то и над магией контроля не будет.

Чтобы как-то вырваться из туманных девичьих грез, Озма старательно вспоминала, как жила в мальчишеском теле, без обязанностей и ответственности, и интересовалась только приключениями. Помогало плохо. Все было уже будто и не с ней.

А может, вспомнить старые деньки и убежать хоть ненадолго? Нет, он начнет искать. И опять испортится, оказавшись вне действия ее магии. Может, тайно списаться со Стеллой?

А вот это идея! Письмо Озма написала в своей комнате и отправила с какой-то птицей. Через пару дней птица вернулась с колечком на лапе. И письмом, где говорилось носить это простенькое украшение не снимая.

– Спасибо! – прошептала девушка и натянула колечко на палец. И сразу почувствовала защиту. Смогла как бы со стороны наблюдать за движениями собственной души, за жаждой любви и стремлением идеализировать супруга.

Надо будет вручить ему себя, как подарок. По особенному поводу. Когда он справится со своими демонами.

 

Вскоре изменения стали видно в нем даже не вооруженным магией глазом. И по делам Урфина: на днях он заперся в подвале и часами переделывал рожи своих солдат. Неужто чтобы ее порадовать? Хотя для нее главным было то, что народ успокоился и зажил нормально. Но ответ на вопрос был неожиданным:

– Мне самому надоели их злые рожи, – и поежился. – Да и народ пугается…

– Очень умно и хорошо с твоей стороны, – и обещающе улыбнулась.

– Ты же знаешь, – он вдруг подошел ближе и осторожно взял ее руки в свои, – что я прежде всего хотел, чтобы меня любили… Озма…

– Любили, а не боялись. Наконец-то ты это понял, дорогой.

Он закрыл глаза и потянулся было с поцелуем, но наткнулся на ее изящный пальчик:

– Немножечко не так быстро. Я сама.

Тут она сообразила: его никто не любил, девушки обходили его стороной – а значит, он ничуть не опытнее ее.

– Хорошо, моя принцесса! – он даже слегка склонил голову. Понял, что втянулся по уши и готов ждать хоть вечность.

Она нежно потрепала его по волосам. Может, уже завтра она сделает шаг навстречу… Он только вздохнул, глядя на нее влюбленным взглядом.

Может, правильно кто-то говорил: когда любишь, мир вокруг меняется.

 

…Она играла с ним, пока не поняла, что и ему уже хватит, и самой не сдержаться. Вечером, наедине, поцеловала его первая.

– Ох, – только и вздохнул Урфин, – ты… серьезно? – и ответил на ее поцелуй.

 – Сейчас уже серьезно, – прошептала она, когда снова смогла говорить. Кольцо пока не сняла, но чувствовать ей это не мешало.

– Какие-то… незнакомые чувства, – заметил правитель, отдыхиваясь. – Меня, если честно, вот так никто… Ты правда думаешь, что я смогу быть… другим? Просто я давно уже разуверился…

– Я не только думаю, я знаю. И по делам твоим вижу. И вообще ты умный, талантливый, упорный и даже красивый.

Он только хмыкнул от удовольствия: ему ведь никто никогда таких комплиментов не делал. От этого его чувства к этой девушке еще более усилились. Захотелось снова поцеловать. И так они целовались, пока не поняли, что уже трудно устоять на ногах.

Оба осторожно устроились на кровати. Но далеко все равно не заходили. Им было и страшновато, и неловко, и с ума сводило такое вот неспешное познание друг друга. Первой очнулась Озма и попросила пока остановиться.

Урфин согласился. Кажется, он очень боялся оплошать.

– Надеюсь, что придет время и природа нам поможет, – он судорожно сглотнул, – поможет… сблизиться… любовь…

– Конечно. Все вместе и освоим. Давай просто поспим сегодня рядом.

– Согласен, – прохрипел Урфин от волнения и стянул с шеи галстук.

Они оба остались в белье и так легли под одеяло. Пока проверят свои чувства и ощущения, а потом… Потом как судьба повернется…

 

15.

Девчонки возвращались в свой новый дом от маман после какого-то совещания. Народу на улицах было немного, и одеты все были как в старину.

Маргит вполне разрешила «делать со страной, что хотите, но чтоб привели в божеский вид». 

И процесс шел.

Бывший регент мамы, тот самый Роланд, остался и служил уже новым хозяйкам дворца. И выглядел весьма одиноко.

А однажды сама Янка попала под удар… от какой-то тетки, злющей и недовольной. Та не знала про губернаторшу, а потому просто треснула ту по физиономии (принцесса была почему-то в простом платье и темной накидке).

– Яночка! А ты что за гадина? – Эльза не дождалась ответа и заморозила тетку.

– Мне потом надо будет с ней поговорить. И я чую, что ее можно исправить. Реморализация на нее что-то плохо действует, – мямлила Янка, потирая горевшую щеку. – Да и это я сама виновата, солнышко, оделась по-простому…

– Сейчас я исцелю мою Яночку – а потом поговорим…

– Я знаю, что у тебя все получится, милая, – улыбнулась старшая. 

– Сейчас, родная…

– Спасибо, золотце!

Потом девчонки переоделись, и Янка приказала привести оттаявшую уже дамочку. Та все еще была недовольна. Выплюнула:

– Ты коза!

Девчонки переглянулись, потом Янка проговорила, со злостью:  
– Ты хоть знаешь, кто перед тобой? Одного моего слова хватит, чтобы закинуть тебя в тюрьму пожизненно! Кто ты такая? Почему поднимаешь смуту?

– Потому что никто внимания не обращает!

– Характер попробуй изменить! – промолвила принцесса. – И сама попробуй полюбить кого-нибудь!  
Янка чувствовала, что сестренка еле сдерживается от гнева. 

– Тогда не будешь отнимать чужих любимых, – ледяным тоном процедила Эльза.

– А кого я отняла и у кого? Может, у вас?

– Именно у меня. Ее высочество моя любимая сестра, а ты просто так взяла и ее ударила.

– Сестра ли? – ухмыльнулась Алиенора (как назвалась дамочка). – Слышала о вас многое.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – прошипела губернаторша, медленно и угрожающе приближаясь к задержанной. 

– Просто замолчи! – Эльза превратила ее поганый язык в лед.

Янка тяжело дышала, и ее трясло: как смела эта мерзавка говорить такие вещи про любимую сестру?  
«Никому не позволю даже думать о тебе плохо, родная!»  
– Думаю, с головой у нее не все в порядке, – тихо проговорила наконец принцесса. Хорошо, что в зале, кроме принцесс и задержанной, никого не было, а то слухи и сплетни могли разнестись по всему Стормхолду.

– Я даже толком не поняла, о чем она говорила, но явно о чем-то мерзком. Почему она такая злобная, она же нас даже не знает!

– Об очень мерзком, родная… Что мы не просто сестры… Стормхолд еще не полностью очистился, попадаются иногда такие вот экземпляры…

– Я все равно не понимаю и даже не хочу понимать. Главное, понять, что мешает ее реморализации…

– У нее серьезная болезнь, которая мешает ее исправлению… Точно не знаю, как называется, я не врач… Надо в госпиталь ее…

– А магией никак? Но потащили.

– Попробовать надо магией, – тетка теперь выглядела несчастной.

– Будем пытаться что-то сделать.

Для начала Янка просто усыпила склочную дамочку, а потом начала магичить. Сестренка помогала Силой. Дисбаланс был мощный, и требовалась регулировка. И на гормональном уровне, и на уровне сознания. Дамочка родилась больной и сама посматривала на женщин не так. Потому и мир видела через определенную призму. Вот с этим и предстояло бороться.

– Я попробую справиться, солнышко, – прошептала Янка сестренке. И углубилась в лечение, призвав на помощь Бога. 

Эльза старалась помогать.

Вскоре все было кончено, да и «пациентка» выглядела уже по-другому. И аура изменилась, а вот сама Янка сильно пошатнулась, поднимаясь, но устояла. 

– Яночка, я тебя отведу поспать, моя родная…

– Тогда пусть эта женщина отдыхает, сколько положено. Врача к ней бы, – прохрипела Янка подошедшему Роланду. Тот как-то странно глянул на дамочку. – Пойдем, сестренка.

«Может, стоит поженить министра на этой особе?»

– Пойдем, солнышко…

«Если она исправится, то должно пойти на пользу… Она-то ему понравилась, он тоже устал от одиночества».

«Значит, с утра спросим обоих, золотце».  
Поговорили о многом и обсудили происшедшее. А наутро узнали, что женщина та проснулась и они с министром ушли гулять куда-то на побережье.  
– Быстро они, однако, – хмыкнула Янка, – решили не откладывать.

– Ну так и немолодые уже, солнышко, сколько можно одним… Может, они всю жизнь к этому шли.

– Наверно, – Янка потерла щеку. – Пусть встречаются, а там посмотрим. Хотя я бы сильно хотела, чтобы она перед тобой извинилась…

– И перед тобой, золотце. Но, думаю, она сама додумается.

– Да я-то что, родная? Мне за тебя больно. Надеюсь, подойдет…

– А мне за тебя! Увидим.

– Да, давай подождем, – и поцеловала сестренку.

 

Ждать пришлось несколько дней, пока пред очи их высочеств предстали эти двое. Алиенора прятала глаза. И первой опустилась на колени.

– Молю о прощении, ваши высочества! И не только за оскорбление августейших особ. Даже если бы вы были самыми простыми… мне нет прощения.

А потом на колени встал Роланд:

– Если ваши высочества решат ее казнить, то я молю, чтобы мне можно было спасти ее, взяв в жены.

– Так и быть, живите счастливо! – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Если хотите, могу обвенчать вас…

– О такой чести мы даже мечтать не смели!

– Благодарим, благодарим!

– Поднимитесь! И подойдите, – приказала принцесса. Эльза уже не злилась. Янка чувствовала ее любовь. И сама тоже смягчилась. Пусть у людей все сложится, жалко, что ли…

Янка провела обряд и вручила обоим намагиченные кольца. И сделала подарок в виде пожизненного счастья.

«Вот и все, родная. Надеюсь, таких случаев больше не будет. Да и мы с тобой давно мечтали вдвоем где-нибудь поселиться».

«Я тоже надеюсь, золотко. А вот вдвоем… пока не удается. То Ингрид помогаем, то еще что-нибудь… Тут мы тоже не одни».

«Ну хоть вечером нам удается от всего отдохнуть. А помочь всем надо, ты права, милая. И спасибо тебе за все!»

«И тебе, солнышко!»

Девчонки долго глядели в спины уходившим молодоженам. А потом просто обнялись.  
– Не позволю никому про тебя худого слова сказать, солнышко. Я тогда еле сдержалась, чтоб не убить ту тетку… 

– И я тоже. Хотя так и не поняла, в чем нас обвиняли.

Янка как могла понятно рассказала, от чего сестренка пришла в ужас. 

– Я хочу это снова забыть! В Смолленде же и не знают про такое…

– Не вспоминай, и я забуду… Иначе я просто прибью ту дамочку, несмотря на ее исправление… Здесь мы тоже сделаем так, что ни одна черная мысль не задержится, сгорит…

– Да, давай скорее!

– Надо будет с Риной созвониться, пусть пришлет сколько-то свободных магов, Хотя я попробую своими силами. Мы попробуем…

– Все вместе справимся.

– Справимся, конечно, радость! 

 

16.

Новая работа захватила с головой. Хоть и поменьше нагрузка, но все равно. В новом обиталище был устроен такой же спортзал, где Янка тренировалась. И выкладывалась, по своему обыкновению. И не заметила присутствия постороннего сразу. Нет, не постороннего, а такого близкого…

– Моя Яночка не устала?

– Совсем немного, родная. Тебя что-то расстроило? – Янка подсела к сестренке и приобняла ее.

– Да нет, просто соскучилась. Я ж без тебя дышать не могу…

– Я без тебя тоже, но чувствую – что-то на душе, что проговорить хочется, – и приобняла крепче, – и тоже стосковалась… прости, что одна ушла…

– Да я спала, совсем немножко поскучала… Я боюсь, Яночка, что тебе жить станет скучно…

– С тобой – никогда. Вместе все равно что-нибудь придумаем, – Янка чмокнула сестренку в нос. – А без тебя не проживу ни минуты!

Эльза крепко прижала ее к сердцу и расцеловала.

– Ни секундочки!

– Мне надо привести себя в порядок, солнышко, пошли? – и ответила тем же.

– Конечно, пошли!

После душа Янка обнаружила в бывшем мамином дворце сауну.

– Здорово, тут тоже есть!

– Когда-то мама говорила, что здесь есть бассейн, так звала нас, как мы только обрели друг друга, а я… – Янка всхлипнула и махнула рукой.

– Родная, что ты?..

– Я, наверное, тогда обидела ее отказом… погостить здесь подольше…

– Не переживай, солнышко, если бы мама и правда расстроилась – я бы знала.

– Но мне тогда было не по себе потом, – и прижалась к сестренке.

– Ох, Яночка, ну смотри ты сначала эмпатией, потом говори или делай… – и прижала к сердцу.

– Да, надо, милая, а то я все время забываю, – девчонки сидели в сауне.

– И я не всегда успеваю подсказать…

– Я вот тут думала, милая, – проговорила старшая.

 – О чем, солнышко?

– О новом персонаже, которому не повезло в жизни… Я, наверно, сошла с ума…

– Отчего же?

– Зациклилась на одном и том же, что сама пережила, то и приписываю персонажам… Маман сказала бы, что это ненормально…

– Это не то чтобы ненормально, родная, но показывает, что от чего-то ты никогда не сможешь освободиться… и это больно. И еще одно – почему не найти тех, кто реально страдает, а не придумывать? Прости уж меня… но неужто ты от людей неожиданностей боишься, сестричка?

– В последнее время так и выходит, золотце… С тех пор, как мы сюда переселились, а здесь еще много надо вычищать, ставить людям мозги на место. Хоть и неловко говорить, но мама реально запустила свой мир, а я ей не напоминала… получается, я во всем виновата, – голос дрогнул.

– Ох, Яночка, да когда ж ты перестанешь во всем себя винить? Мы тут и не бывали почти, а мама вместо нас на троне сидела… Я вообще про другое – почему надо придумывать друзей, а не сближаться с теми, кто тут уже живет? Хотя кто бы говорил, я это тоже плохо умею…

– Прости, я заговорилась. Да, надо искать тех, кому реально плохо, а не выдумывать идеалы… ты права, милая… А от здешних только и ждешь сюрпризов, как от той же Алиеноры, – и грустно засмеялась.

– Ну так читать же надо людей… Другого народа нам не завезли, как мама бы сказала. И не все плохие, потому что подлые и испорченные, многие попросту несчастные.

– Значит, солнышко, будем осчастливливать тех, кто есть, – молвила Янка и поцеловала сестренку.

– Да. Вникнем, познакомимся, – и ответила тем же, – тут не так много народу. Скоро всех будем знать по именам.

– И всегда поддержим друг друга, родная!

– Обязательно!

После небольшого душа девчонки ушли в свои покои, которые тут были не менее шикарны, чем в королевском дворце. И тоже делили комнату на двоих. Предстояло отдохнуть.

 – Как же нам повезло найти друг друга… Устала, солнышко? – Янка приобняла сестренку.

– Немножко… Ты больше, наверно…

– С тобой я как раз отдохнула. Давай я устрою тебя?

– Хорошо, милая.

Потом долго сидела рядом, держала за руку и поцеловала на ночь.

«Люблю тебя».

«И я тебя больше всех», – передавала Эльза уже наполовину во сне.

 

С утра Янке доложили о прибытии королевы-матери. Та встретила маман и рассказала про свою проблему.

– Я и Эльзе сказала, что ты можешь посчитать ненормальным это мое увлечение…

– Правильно сказала. Дело не в том, почему тебя на это тянет, это как раз объяснимо и виновата в этом не ты. Дело в том, что не стоит множить сущности, когда рядом полно живых людей со своими проблемами, которым надо помогать и в чьи сердца заглядывать.

– После случая с Алиенорой я не знаю, чего ожидать от местного населения. Но я стараюсь работать над собой и включать эмпатию. Однако же до некоторых мне достучаться не удается…

– Тебе надо просто полюбить людей. Научиться открываться не только тем, кого ты сама придумала и хорошо видишь изнутри. Хотя кто бы говорил, я как раз слишком многое им прощала…

– В начале своего царствования я так же многое прощала, – мрачно проговорила Янка, разливая чай по чашкам и в ожидании сестренки.

Та тут же и появилась:

– Доброе утро, мама.

– Надо середину. Если ждать от людей гадостей, их и будешь получать. Тем более ты, у тебя ж мысли материальны, а сила только растет. Попробуй завести парочку новых друзей.

– После оплеух от Алиеноры уже завела, – прыснула Янка. – Поженив твоего Роланда на означенной девице. Привет, сестренка, – и приобняла Эльзу.

– Я имела в виду – искренне, – хмыкнула Маргит. – Они же тебя бесят, ты их просто нейтрализовала.

Эльза положила голову на плечо сестричке:

– Мама, давай я ей сама скажу.

– Я ничего не говорила насчет «бесят», – буркнула Янка.

– Я внутрь смотрю. Да и не сможешь же ты их полюбить. А людей любить надо. Даже когда они мерзкие пипявки, в них надо верить. Это потому и подвиг, что невгребически сложно, но надо. И у самой меньше негатива будет, и им полезно.

– Может, и полюблю, со временем, как узнаю поближе, – завела свою песню губернаторша. – У меня еще много работы здесь…

– Вот и работай, а с фантазиями пока подождать надо. Ну или пиши будущее тем, кто уже существует, может сработать.

Янка почесала нос и покосилась на сестренку.

– Яночка, и правда, так будет лучше, я уже говорила тебе…

«Прости, родная, но это так. Нам надо учиться любить свой народ».

– Да, ты права и мама тоже. Я должна изменить свое отношение к окружающим, – Янка быстренько хапнула свою дозу, пока маман не очухалась.

«Я постараюсь, золотко, хоть это и бывает трудно».

– Эй, мне тоже налей.

«Нам надо учиться прощать. Не забывать, а не то потеряешь бдительность, а именно не держать зла, это разные вещи».

Янка нацедила маман аж сто грамм и подвинула тарелочку с нарезанным лимоном:

– Прошу.

«Я постараюсь, милая. Хоть и трудно временами, но через это надо пройти, любимая сестренка».

– Отлично, спасибо. Тут без этого никак.

«У некоторых вон само получается, даже у Рины, например… А нам не повезло».

– Угощайтесь, без шоколада тоже никак, – Янка намагичила вазу с конфетами.

«Вот, даже Рина теперь лучше меня, радость, а я скатываюсь в пропасть. И ты в разы лучше меня, сестричка. Но я знаю, ты не дашь мне скатиться».

– Здравая мысль, дочка. Подумаю, как тебе помочь.

«Не дам, конечно. Мы туда вместе катимся, солнышко, но зато и сможем друг друга удерживать».

– Рину позвать – и все вместе вставьте мне мозги на место, – прыснула Янка. – А если без шуток, я постараюсь справиться с проблемой… Я не знаю, откуда это у меня все и с чего началось…

«Спасибо, родная».

– Откуда – как раз понятно. Тебя слишком часто ранили те, кому ты открывалась. Так что ты стала придумывать таких, от кого точно такого не схлопочешь. Но как будто мало хороших людей, тем более тут… Готова своим бывшим подданным вкатить еще реморализацию, чтоб тебе проще было, главное – свои комплексы и страхи на них не проецируй, а то сбудется.

– Да, мне сестренка тоже говорила, что зря я открываюсь людям, – Янка крепче приобняла Эльзу. – Теперь придется закрыться или не стоит? Никаких страхов и бзиков, постараюсь…

– Наоборот, надо заново научиться открываться! У нас нет больше троллей, похабников и хамов, у нас все котички и с завтрашнего дня будут еще котее!

– Да, и мне тоже надо, родная, мама права.

– Я начну работать над собой прямо… вот с этого момента, дорогие! Подключу эмпатию.

– Ох, Яночка, сколько уже мы с тобой ее подключаем – а людей так и не чувствуем. Потому что нам, по большому счету, никто не нужен, кроме нас, наших близких и немногих друзей. Что не есть очень хорошо.

– Да, сестренка, я даже рассказывала, откуда, из какого времени у меня все это и почему мне трудно. Но я постараюсь!

– Мы все это понимаем, и про меня тоже, но так нельзя… В идеале надо улыбаться чужим детям, переводить бабушек через дорогу, все вот это… Есть же люди, которые так жизнь живут… Рина, кстати Анна, да и Ингрид такой же растет…

– Да, я понимаю, – промолвила Янка и, представив втык от Анны, прыснула в кулак. – Я готова собраться с силами и продолжить работу по облагораживанию твоего мира, мам, а главное – найти подход к каждому человеку в Стормхолде.

– А мы тебе будем всегда-всегда помогать, родная!

– Ага!

– Спасибо! – Янка по очереди обняла сестренку и маму.

Обе ее расцеловали и заверили в своей нежной и вечной любви.

– Я знаю, что с вами не пропаду!

«Ты всегда со мной, золотце!»

«Навсегда!»

«Люблю тебя! Вас с мамой, Анну, всех!»

«А уж мы тебя как!»

Кажется, в их жизни начиналась новая глава. Может, слишком быстро после краткого отдыха «не у дел»… Впрочем, у них «не у дел» не бывало надолго.                                                                                                          

  

 


End file.
